You and I
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: A compilation of individual one-shots, new and old. [Re-upload 2011-2018]
1. Fever

A Munto Fanfiction: Fever © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (c) Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance  
Summary: You know that added scene in the series, where second-grader Suzume visits Yumemi, while she was down with a fever? Well, let's say a certain redheaded king does the same.

* * *

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the adorable scene, which was added in episode three, as well as the fact that I was down with a fever last week. Although not 100% recovered, I started it the day after I was sick. It took a whole week to write, however, I'm proud to say that this is the most I've typed out for a single chapter EVER! Fifteen pages, baby! Whoot! 8D  
A scene in this chapter was based on ElfMaidenOfLight's multi-one shot fanfiction, _Of Emeralds and Rubies_, as well as Tripleguess's lovely story, _King Of Dreams_, which both are used with permission, of course. I really see no other way of working that particular scene out, other than those versions, so I tried creating my own with a mixture of the two. Let's hope it doesn't sound too similar. ;∆;  
Thanks, Ren, for beta-ing this and being patient with me! I am now known as the Comma Nazi, apparently. XD

* * *

Songs: _Things I'll Never Say_ by: Avril Lavigne, _Don't Let Go_ by: Bryan Adams, _Daughters_ by: John Mayer, _Your Guardian Angel_ by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, _Her Diamonds_ by: Rob Thomas, _Epiphany_ by: Staind, _Pretty Baby_ by: Vanessa Carlton, _Everything You Want_ by: Vertical Horizon, and _Lullaby For A Stormy_ Night by: Vienna Teng

* * *

Japanese Index:  
Oba-san: Auntie  
Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)  
Onee-san (pronounced as Oh-neh- when talking about/ to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Ne-san/ -chan: (Older) sister, sis, sissy  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Fever

"Mmm, you are still quite warm. Are you sure you don't want me to chancel this outing, Yumemi?" Nozomi inquired with a worried tone.

Her mother's palm gently brushed back pale bangs to check her temperature. It was very rare for her daughter to be sick, and once she was, she would always go down hard.

"I'll be okay, 'Kaa-san; I'm a big girl now." A weak smile wobbled into place and Yumemi lightly patted her mother's hand in emphasis.

"Well, alright. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to call. I'll be back at around four-thirty. Papa should be back at his normal time, as well as Chikara; I'll pick him up after soccer practice," she reminded, lifting herself off the pink, floral covered mattress. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Yumemi shook her head with a negative.

She glanced at the small purple rabbit clock, which perched idly on top the wooden desk in corner of the girl's room, there, its hands read ten to nine. If she did not leave now, she was going to be late.

"Alright… I'll see you later, then," With that, Nozomi kissed her forehead and headed downstairs. Ever since those strange incidences last year, the woman had been counting her daily blessings.

"Good luck…" the blonde called out before she heard the front door quietly shut, leaving her and the empty house alone.

Sighing, Yumemi remembered the time this had happened, all those years ago. It seemed that history had a tendency to repeat itself…

* * *

Second-grader Yumemi stared wearily out her bedroom window, seeing her massive purple diamond out and beyond the clouds. Its glorious, yet burdening sight caused her to be shunned by most of her peers. She felt alone… Abandoned, even.

She had been so excited about the field trip, too…

Feeling her lower lip quiver, the grip on her pale yellow coverlet tightened.

_'What will happen if I'm alone forever?'_ she thought to herself, as misty sea-foam green eyes closed with a heavy heart. However…

"Yumemi!" a childish cry echoed out her window.

Tired lids opened with a start.

Gaining the strength to sit up, Yumemi gave herself a moment to let the dizziness of the fever to pass, and looked out her pink-curtain window, quite surprised to find her friend, Suzume, there, waving up at her with enthusiasm.

The blonde's lips curled into a wide smile, any loneliness lifted and forgotten. She pointed to her right, indicating that she would get the door.

Step by step, Yumemi cautiously made her way down the wooden boards, having to give herself a few moments to let the dizziness pass, now and then. However, soon enough, the seven-year-old made it to the door, a little guilty for making her friend wait.

She had to go on her tippy-toes to reach the silver handle, but managed to open it, receiving a warm greeting from Suzume. She waved, causing her cotton blue dress to happily sway, cheery yellow cap protecting her from the sun's harsh summer rays.

Flushed, but smiling, Yumemi returned the greeting, leading the petite girl inside. "Sorry for intruding!" the brunet called out with a high-pitched giggle.

Suzume diligently took the blonde's hand, telling her about the fieldtrip and how she was missed. Yumemi noticed how she was supported by the smaller girl and was not rushed in anyway when she had to rest—how encouraging and patient Suzume could be, even in her calm silence…

Smiling to herself, Yumemi recalled the rest of the memory: how Suzume offered to share her lunch and how worried her parents had been, when they found out that their daughter wasn't with her class.

She stared out to her sky with a change of heart and fell soundly asleep…

* * *

Red particles slowly clustered into a human form, allowing Munto, the Magical King, to successfully teleport into the girl's home. Rolling his neck with a satisfying pop, the young man looked around to find that his intuition was indeed correct: Yumemi was sick and very much alone.

Munto gave himself a moment to take in his surroundings, now realizing that this was the first time he had actually been in her room. True, he _technically_ had been there two years ago when he had asked for her power, in the dark of that summer night, but this was different… He could actually smell her sweet scent, thanks to the now merged state of space-time continuum.

Bullion glanced up at his lands, praying to his deity that nothing _weird_ would happen during his visit.*1

Sighing, the king focused his gaze to his right, on the teen he cherished so, finding her coiled in a bundle of quilts, flushed, and sweating. Munto's brows furrow with distaste and lip firm into a line, walking up to the girl's bed and carefully taking a seat at the edge. Brushing pale soaked bangs back and testing her forehead with a tan palm, he took out an advanced thermometer from his lands and gently swiped it across her exposed brow.

"102.4° F?" he read aloud, somewhat surprised with the results. He had to think a moment, of what the average temperature was for a human; for said Ferinheight was average for his advanced lands. Whatever the case, he knew that it could not be good.

He was about to leave to get something to cool her off, until he was stopped by a soft whimper. Wide eyes softened as he quietly reassured her. "I will be back."

Standing, the king pulled another comforter out knowingly from the cupboard, above her cream dresser, and placed it over the sick girl, patting her shoulder before heading towards his destination.

Maroon boots clicked on sturdy wooden step surface, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he went into the yellow tiled kitchen and grabbed the supplies he needed, preparing a pot on the stove. Though taking physical substance was not norm for his kind, his status as Lord did not signify a lack of common household knowledge.

Satisfied with the started broth, Munto headed back up the stairs, knowing the contents would have to cook slowly. Once back in the siblings' room, the redheaded king pulled her desk's chair beside the bed, giving him a place to sit, and opened a small folding table he plucked out from the living-room closet, placing the tray, baring rags, ice, and chilled water, on top.

He dropped the cloth in the bowl, making sure it was fully soaked before taking it out, and wringing it tightly in his reliable hands. Turing to face her, he noted that Yumemi was no longer curled on her side, but on her back instead, making it easier for him to apply the damp rag to her sweating brow.

Carefully, he swabbed the girl's temples and face, receiving a content sigh as he did so. Nodding to himself in approval, he continued the gesture a few more times and then let the small towel rest on top her forehead, his fingers lingering on her cheek longer than necessary.

Munto leaned back in the chair, reminding himself to handle the situation _delicately_. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he was impatient and that his emotions were on overdrive.

It was pathetic, really, that he had finally managed to bring himself here because of _this_.

The king knew he had been putting it off for too long. True, it had taken a few months for the Heavens to finally reconcile with their differences, however, they still had yet to reveal themselves to the humans below, and he knew that was going to get hairy. From what Munto understood, the now merged Underworld dwellers _still_ were unable to see their lands, until the bond of the Heavens has been solidified with theirs, and that required Yumemi. Of course, the Elders droned on with the fact that _someone_—meaning _him_—had to retrieve the Girl of Destiny from below and get things started.

Well, it was not going to be easy, obviously!

And it was not like he took orders from them, anyway. _They_ were the ones who wanted him and his lands annihilated, previously. To think that just because all were situated with one another, now, gave United Army the right to order him around was anything but true. He made it perfectly clear.

Munto clicked his tongue irritably, knowing the true reason to why he had been putting it off. Aside from the present situation of the two worlds, it was because… It was because she hadn't answered his request, hadn't had the time to. And the uncertainty of her answer had been gnawing his conscious for the past six months…

* * *

He silently watched Yumemi as she awoke in his secure grasp—how her green eyes slowly opened in sleep haze and widened with realization, taking in the sight of her town. Munto noted that the driveway was vacant, the usual mustard-yellow minivan no longer occupying its tree-sheltered pocket. He assumed the family of her household was searching for their missing child.

Perhaps he could have a few moments to…

Munto put the girl down as gently as possible, fearing she would break with too much mishandling. (Of course, she had proven him wrong with all the strength their journey had required.) Once her bare feet touched the earth and were stabilized, her gaze was instantly drawn to his, luster pools of sea-foam green drowning his senses.

"I…" Yumemi's eyes dropped down to her hands, which fiddled with her red-jeweled pendent. She then looked back up, uncertainty now transformed into resolution.

The royal watched with interest as she carefully shifted her pale locks and unclasp the golden chain beneath her cream sweater, cradling the small jewel in her hand.

Swallowing, the girl opened her palm and handed it to him by the chain as an offering, "Bring this back, okay? It's one of my favorites."*2

Munto was startled by her words, however, realized that the request required him to _return_. Smiling, he bent down to receive the gift, taking the opportunity to memorize her sweet scent one last time and wrap his arms around her developing form. Munto felt his pulse quicken when he when she returned the gesture and nuzzle her face in his coat.

"I'll miss you," he heard her mumble, voice muffled in his white-collard neck.

The king let his magic course through them one last time, to his fingertips, bringing forth a bundle of red and gold silk, and draped it on the girl's petite shoulders. Ending the embrace, he saw those expressive eyes widen to round moons, flicking up at him with recognition, surprise, and then confusion.

"You can keep that."

Lush lips lifted into a smile. Her warm clover gaze started to gradually well with tears. "Thank you…"

Munto felt his heart stutter with life, regret squeezing his chest with a vice grip. He did not want her saddened face to be the last thing he would remember of her.

However, the king admired her strength—she did not let them fall, merely watched him take her hand in his, and state in a raw, low voice.

"Promise me something… Once I come back…" His bullion gaze burned brightly, grounding her with that moment. He gently placed the ring, which previously nestled on his left hand, to her own—to the finger adjacent to her pinkie, "…be mine. Allow me to court you."

The confession was too jumbled—rushed for his taste, but he wanted to tell her before_ leaving_—

"I know things will be difficult, however…"

The girl was shocked into silence.

The sound of neighboring footsteps could be heard in his pointed ears, over the roar of his thundering heart. He was running out of time.

Munto's concerned gaze returned to hers and squeezed her hand in emphasis, "You needn't answer me now… But think about it, will you?"

Yumemi nodded and closed her eyes with a soft sigh, allowing herself to bask in the warmth of his touch and feel as he carefully wiped away the handful of tears that managed to fall.

Munto regretted pulling away, already missed the softness of her rouge cheeks, but knew well it was time to take his leave.

"I promise, I will return," he firmly declared, knowing too well that she understood his stubborn side and would never go back on his word.

The abandoned look in her eye, how she pitifully clung to the gray fabric of his shirts with shaking fingers—it was something his mind would not let go.

But she did, eventually, watched the king float and perch himself on her rooftop, turning to give her one last nod of farewell, and shoot up into the clouded skies.

As Munto saw her lonely form gradually shrink and fade into the cloudbank, he idly wondered if he had left his heart behind, with her…

…Because the gaping pain in his chest was unbearable.

* * *

Groaning, the king combed his fingers through his untamed firelocks, slightly shaken by the memory. His gaze settled on Yumemi, who was contently curled with sleep, her small form bombarded with pastel quilts and pillows. He fought the urge to remove some of the blankets—worried she would possibly suffocate, or worse, be crushed by so many pieces of fabric. He knew that he would have to follow his Healer Shuza's, words: it was best to sweat it out and not allow the patient become chilled.

Munto snorted at his own antics, realizing how protective he had become with the girl. However, his irritation was soon snuffed out, as he knew that arguing with himself with his concerned, flustered emotions was not going to make her better, all he could do now was wait.

And wait he did… He was a patient man, when he wanted to be, and let himself pass the time, idly caring for the girl he cherished for, while letting his gaze wander, basking in the chambers of her family's home; appreciating the fact that the nest allowed his foreign presence to rest there.

At some point, his eyes fell upon a tidied white uniform, which hung neatly on a hanger, beside her dresser.

_'That is right…'_ Munto thought with a smile, _'This summer will be the last she would be wearing this, is it not?'_

He got up to examine the light clothing, eyes guiding themselves to the long, blue-striped collar, shifting to silk mint-green tie, which was left on top her dresser, alongside her customary flower pin, and down to the ends of its modest length. He would miss the article, however, was also just as curious to see what her high school attire would look like. Would she appear more grown up, mature, then? Perhaps. The real question was…

Would he be permitted to see her then…?

* * *

After some time, two hours at most, he let himself wonder the rest of the home; merely observing, not touching, soon bringing himself back in the kitchen. Munto tested the contents, recalling that they tasted the same way his mother had made them oh-so long ago. With a heavy heart, he turned the heat of the stove to a lower setting. He felt out of place for using their kitchenware without permission, but promised himself to clean and put everything back, as if nothing had been disturbed in the first place.

"While I am here…" With a flick of a wrist, Munto teleported the bowl of water he used to nurse the blonde with down to him, disposing and refilling its contents with ice. He glanced at the kitchen clock, clicking his tongue with slight irritation at the time. It read ten past twelve.

_'That late already?'_ He knew she and her friends usually got out of school at three-thirty, recalling the memory that Yumemi used to watch the clock when that time approached. _They_ would probably skip their respective jobs and extracurricular activities for Yumemi's sake. He would only have a few more hours with her…

Red brows furrowed in anger at his own selfishness, knowing how precious those two were to Yumemi, and that without them… Memories of her tear streaked face and curled figure flashed in his mind's eye, her cries of anguish echoing in his spirit's ears, as he had to encourage that such a horrible future was not for certain. No, he did not want that. Munto knew that both females were people she cherished dearly and could not live without.

Despite this, a small voice hoped that she might, maybe, make room for him to squeeze into her full, precious heart.

And then the king realized he was dumbly standing there in the living room hallway, tray in hand. Even if no one was around, an uncharacteristic blush peppered his cheeks, knowing he was acting like a fool for allowing himself to become engrossed with such brooding thoughts.

Munto walked up the stares with an irked stride, his annoyance calmed upon seeing Yumemi's sleeping sight.

After repeating his previous ministrations, he allowed himself to rest a hand on the crown of her brow.

"What you _do_ to me…" the man thought in irony; sighing as he petted her pale hair affectionately and found himself curling a few locks around his fingers. "You are a wonder, you know that?"

A sudden buzzing noise caught his attention and he saw the cheerful orange cell on her desk vibrate with life. Thick brows rose as he recognized the caller ID, lip curling to the side at her friends' humorous photo poses. They likely had their lunch break now.

He should not be answering this… Technically they have not even _met!_*3

…Then why was he flipping the foreign receiver open?

"Yumemi, you finally picked up! We were worried since you didn't show today. How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" A concerned, feminine tone was heard on the other end from the tomboy, Ichiko.

Wait, he was supposed to answer. This was going to be _odd_.

So much for that previous prayer…

"Yumemi is recovering slowly, but doing well, Ichiko," he said, forcing himself to keep his twitching grin down.

There was a cold silence, and then, "Who… Wha—WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YUMEMI'S HOUSE?! I SWEAR—IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOU—"

"Ichiko, breathe. This is Munto-sama." Looks like his intuition, of her getting angry, was correct.

"—THERE _RIGHT_ NOW TO—" There was a ruffling noise and exchanged shouts. When then the noise settled, his pointed ear received a high pitched,

"Hello, Mr. Creepy Man?"

Munto chucked. "Hello."

"Hi! Ichiko is really worried right now, can you leave Yumemi alone, please?" Suzume asked.

"Well, can you tell Ichiko that _Munto-sama_ is currently _taking care_ of Yumemi right now? Her fever is dangerously high."

There was a loud, "Uwah~!" and then, "Ichiko, did you hear? It's Munto! He finally came back! Yumemi's not gonna be sad anymore!" the childish girl chirped.

Munto barely noted the, "I don't give a rat's ass if it's the Red Guy or the _Prime Minister_! He still shouldn't—"

The royal's wide gaze flickered to the slumbering girl and swallowed thickly. _'I have caused her sadness?'_

"—Hey, _you!_ Are you listening?" Ichiko called out for his attention, panic no longer lacing her upset voice.

Munto resisted the urge to yell back, angered at himself with the information he had managed draw out of the conversation, "It is Munto-_sama…!_"

An exasperated sigh, he could practically feel Ichiko rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Oba-san isn't there, I'm guessing; so don't do anything stupid, alright? We're heading over _right_ when our cleaning shift is done. So, you better not _ditch_, you got that?! _Jeez…!_" she groaned the last part to herself.

He did not quite liking her tone with him. His irritation was pushed further when the girl did not allow him to reply back, the phone's receiver cutting rudely with a beep.

Growling, the king closed the phone with a soft click, returning to his previous perch. That was a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea. He suddenly regretted even _thinking_ of picking up the ancient device—wished to of let the phone _ring_ and…!

Munto's angry thoughts bubbled down to a simmer, knowing that he risked the chance of Yumemi waking up to answer it, something he yearned and feared for at the same time. How would she react with him there? Would she think it was _creepy_ that he was here in her home, nursing her back to health? And then there was her _answer_. Would she…

He buried his anxieties in the back of his mind. The feverish girl shifted, her own brow furrowing slightly before revealing a sea of green he had yearned to look upon for days on end.

Munto's maroon clad body stilled with bated breath. This was it…

A few blinks, and then her gaze slowly focused on his stiff figure, pausing to moisten her lips before a soft, "…Hi"

The pinch of nails in his palms loosened, his breath releasing itself out his nostrils with a sigh, and gave a curt nod at the greeting.

"Good afternoon." The king gave Yumemi a moment to adjust to his presence before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"…Better," she replied meekly with a weak smile. "It's afternoon already?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Munto graciously helped the blonde as she pitifully failed to sit up on her own, reproaching himself for allowing his heart's pace to quicken when she leaned on him, from what he assumed, for support (and he would not even hesitate to give it).

However, that thought was dismissed when he heard her murmur softly to herself in a daze. "…Smells good…"

He tried to ignore the _lightness_ the comment caused him to feel and gently placed a palm on her brow.

"You are still warm…" removing his hand and pointing a thumb behind himself, towards the kitchen, "You have not eaten all day, I am assuming. Would you like something?"

Yumemi smiled at the king's nervous tone, unsure if this was a hallucination or not, but went with it anyway. "Sure."

There was a gentle pull on his white cape's fleeting figure, "Ah, wait."

He saw she was making her way out of the warm bed, shocked to find a familiar garment revealed underneath her thick sheets, its pale gold undertone exposed out in the open.

Yumemi followed his gaze and blushed prettily with slow recognition. Her cheeks, already rouge with fever, turned deeper still. She tried to avoid eye contact, however, her weary body gave her the extra push; she needing him for support.

"I… Umm… I need to use the bathroom," she explained with quiet embarrassment.

Munto nodded in understanding and bent to pick up the girl. Her stiffness caused him to pause as she sputtered, "I-I can walk!"

The redheaded king gave her a deadpan look. "You can barely stand; I doubt you can walk." With that, he resumed his previous action, gently lifting, and supporting the girl's clad green shoulders and strawberry patterned calves with tender care.

Yumemi did not resist much—could not—for she found herself relaxing instantly in his embrace. Her fever caused the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks to warm tenfold, watching the Magical Being cradle her to his chest as he descended down the stairs.

Once they got to the door of her home's bathroom she felt his chest rumble, "You can handle the rest from here, correct?"

"Yes!" she squeaked.

Again, just as he picked her up, he let her down with as much ease, steadying her when she wobbled on her feet and she closed the door with a sheepish grin. Munto sighed, relieved that she had not cast him out and was behaving friendly with him, at least.

As she did her business, he distracted himself with preparing the simple meal, allowing a few moments of silence to try and compose himself. Soon enough, a watery flush and turning of facets warned him that his moment was short lived, revealing Yumemi, who was busy brushing her hair. Oh, how he wanted to burry his nose and inhale into those lovely golden locks…

"Mmm. That smells good…" she walked over with steadier footing, referring to the _food_ this time, and settled herself on her kitchen table seat.

"No. You are going back to bed," the king said with a frown, jerking his head upward.

Yumemi's blank face told him she had trouble understanding what he said. "…Wha? But this is _my_ house…" she whined.

A grin slid into place, bullion eyes shifting to the prepared meal he was currently mixing.

"True, but you are going to catch a chill if you eat down here." When he finally lifted his gaze, he had to pause a second to admire how _adorable_ she looked with her furrowed brow and jutted lip, "Come now, the food is already there," he argued, pointing to the obviously bare kitchen top.

So much for his composure.

* * *

"…I can feed myself, you know?" she quietly stated, after receiving another mouthful of the pleasant tasting broth.

"I know. But you are almost through. Now…" Munto tilted the porcelain bowl to scoop out the last bits of its liquid contents. Again, he was torturing himself as noticed her moist lips.

She complied with his request.

"Looks like someone was hungry. What happened to having an uneasy stomach?" the king teased, receiving a mock glare from Yumemi.

And then there was a content silence.

The redhead soon found that he needed to busy himself, and started to rise to put the dishes away. However, Yumemi had a knack for surprising him. Finding her small hand tightly gripping his, she prevented him to leave.

"I… Thank you for today. That was really nice of you to take the time to do this for me."

Munto felt the corner of his lip twitch upward in irony, ignoring his erratic heartbeat, and countered her gratitude.

"Do not thank me just yet…" he countered, referring to the phone incident.

Yumemi just smiled, her warm gaze causing him to slowly unravel, revealing his rattled emotions wide open. It was strange to be feeling this way, vulnerable, _scared_.

It was just a simple yes or no…

Yumemi sighed, shifting her gaze to their intertwined hands. She stalled a moment to look upon her own distorted figure that was reflected in his silver bracelet, its metal bands coiling around his wrist in a crisscrossing shape.

"Hey, about before…"

Munto's jaw tightened, finding himself not quite ready for whatever answer she was about to say. He could jump mindlessly into battle, wipe out armies with a flick of a wrist, for his kingdom and people, but when it came to his heart…

He could not even stand up to a little girl.

The man withdrew his hands and suppressed the urge to look at her gaze, which flickered pain. He reached behind his white collared neck, unclasping the chain bound there, and revealed the necklace she had given him months ago.

"I believe this is yours," he stated, offering it to the blonde.

Her hand flew to her breast, clutching the cotton material of her nightwear, and gasped in surprise. She did not even notice special accessory. Her shock was soon transformed into a fluttering warmth.

"It's okay, you can keep it," Munto's brows rose in surprise, "I've got a new favorite, anyway," Yumemi smiled, exposing the golden chain she had been wearing around her own pale neck, daily.

The king stilled, seeing his _ring_ there, nestled there so quietly. He swallowed thickly, wild, unbound hope trembling in his exposed breast.

"You…"

"As I was saying, about before… About what you asked me…" Yumemi squeezed his laxed hand in reassurance. Munto gently touched the signet with shaking fingers, observing the golden band and its various magical symbols engraved on the inside of the warm metal. She placed her other palm on top of their intertwined hands, "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot."

Munto blinked in a daze, feeling his chest inflate with relief and a sudden giddy, unbound emotion.

"Really? Are you certain?" his risen right hand slowly descended and rested on his clad-red thigh.

Yumemi continued to smile, giggling with heated cheeks. "Yeah."

And then the king found himself curling into the nape of her neck, embracing the girl tightly with strong arms. He was shaking. Strange, but he could not repress the explosion of happiness he felt for her.

"Thank you…" he murmured, nuzzling his face in her hair and enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around him.

There were only a handful of things that he came to truly cherish and possess with dignity in his bombarding life, and she was always the first of those things. He _loved_ her. And was amazed to say that she felt the same.

_He was in love…_

It truly was odd, ironic, even. His hope of one-day feeling love left him long ago, when his honorable parents sacrificed themselves to the Akuto, for breaking Heaven's childbearing law. On that traumatic day, he promised to conceal his heart and feelings—never to allow such a _weak_ emotion to enter his thoughts again—to keep striving forward, become a good leader to the lands and responsibilities his mother and father had left behind. And yet…

It felt right, _true_.

The moment was cherished, savored, and lasted. Soon both pulled away, contently smiling at one another with affection.

Munto lightly brushed her jaw-line, informing the girl with a serious tone, "Things are going to be difficult, you know? We still have to reveal our lands to your people; there will likely be much conflict."

Yumemi smiled, without a doubt in her mind. "I know. But if I'm with you, it'll be okay."

The king's eyes warmed, turning into a honeyed gold. "So, when are you going to tell your family about me? "I have no desire of them to view me as some kind of creepy guy who sneaks into your room when no one is around," Munto teased, lip twitching upward. He knew too well that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

A giggle bubbled in the teen's throat, which soon turned into a fit of hearty laughs. Munto was slightly at a loss with Yumemi's intense laughter, knowing the joke was not _that_ funny, but found himself joining in no less.

The unique, joyous sound the couple created tasted the air and it was fresh.

Yumemi watched her new love's face brighten with foreign laughter in awe, enjoying the pleasant sound. It was… _nice_. Warm, low, like condensed honey, sweet and thick…

"My god, I have… I haven't laughed like that in a _long_ time," Munto wiped a tear, which manage to sneak its way in the corner of his eye. He tested his chest to make sure the light, wondrous feeling would not fly away.

He watched the girl smile knowingly and lay back with a plop, finding herself suddenly exhausted with so many coursing emotions.

"Tired?" The redhead inquired with genuine concern.

"Sorry…" A pleading emotion wafted to her sleepy gaze.

Munto nodded in understanding, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You need your rest."

Yet, found himself drawn, barely aware of his shifting figure, until he felt her breath tickle his face, which was steadily closing the distance… between…

Soft fingers gently stopped his yearning lips. Her eyes widened to round green moons, face cherry red.

"I-I don't want you to get sick..!" Yumemi squeaked, not quite ready for such a forward move.

Munto chuckled at her concerned antics, realized that he was, indeed, going to have to take things slow with her.

"You know that we _rarely_ get sick, Yumemi," he said matter-of-factly, referring to him and the Heavenly people.

Her wide gaze skittered away, suddenly finding her coiled hands, which fiddled with the blankets on top of her very interesting. "St-still…"

_'How cute.'_ Munto replied to her stuttering answer with a tender peck on the forehead, ordering her to sleep.

"But I don't want to…" she quietly argued with reluctance, wilted, "I'll probably wake up and find that this is all a dream…"

Munto's heart hammered with life once again, recalling the information he had managed to draw out from his phone conversation with her friends.

"It's not a dream, love," he stated in endearment, and tucked stray locks behind the round shell of her ear.

"But how do I know for sure? You… You have a tendency to leave for so long and… I don't _know—_" Yumemi's thick string of words were cut off, finding herself tightly pressed into the man's chest.

Munto cradled the wounded girl, whispered soft apologies as he petted her hair.

"It is alright. I am here, now. You will know, for certain, that I have been here because…" He gently cupped her wet cheeks with his large palms, "I love you, more adherently, my Little Dreamer. Listen, your heart will know…" He tenderly clasped her hand in his; placing it flat against the openings of his bare chest, letting her feel the erratic muscle of his heartbeat, "See?"

He saw the girl's agape mouth closed, transforming into a bright, watery smile, "Yes…"

* * *

Munto slowly opened his lids; eyes gazed instant upon the girl's sleeping face. He had not lost consciousness to the lull of winged dreams, but allowed himself to truly cherish the moment of holding her.

He reluctantly removed his arms, already missing the warmth she provided, and tucked the thick blankets over her even higher. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he checked her temperature one last time, finding that it had become much cooler to when he had first gotten there.

Standing, he rolled his shoulders with a satisfying pop, and kissed Yumemi on the forehead before scavenging the materials he had borrowed to nurse her back to health.

And, by God, he could not keep that _stupid_ grin off his face! Munto knew he was going to have to learn how to conceal this wonderful feeling, and fast! Otherwise, his reputation in public circles was going to go down the drain. Tsk.

The redhead had just finished writing the last of his instructions for Yumemi's medication, when he suddenly heard pounding on the door. "Hey! I know you're in there!"

He placed the pen down and approached the wooden door.

Muffled and high reminders of, "Ichiko, calm down! Yumemi is probably sleeping…!" could be heard as he turned the silver handle with a side-grin, revealing himself to Yumemi's childhood friends, Ichiko and Suzume, for the first time.

…She was taller than he expected, finding her angered gaze having to barely look upward into his, the tip of her head almost reached his collarbone.

However, that was not the case for Ichiko, as she was _quite _surprised at the tall being before her. She thought his clothes were strange, as she observed his red and gold trappings adorned by a white cape. The open gap of his shirt was fastened with two dark straps, it cascading downwards and ending at the top of his stomach. The belts that held the garment in place were goldenrod, their intricate silver buckles cradling an _emerald_ in the middle. Damn.

Not only were his clothes strange as hell, but his hair was obnoxiously red, too. And those _eyebrows_—

"Come in," he offered, even though he felt a bit out of place to do so, since it was not his chambers.

Ichiko gave him a deadpan look, while Suzume bobbed her head in agreement, stepping into the familiar household.

"You may address me as Munto-sama," the king introduced.

Ichiko almost tripped, while taking off her blue sneakers. Yumemi was not kidding!

"He's weird! He calls himself 'Lord'!" Suzume giggled, her redwood eyes twinkling as she did so.

Munto grinned at her petite form, not _even_ coming up to his chest.

"Here," he offered the package of herbs to Ichiko, taking the lanky teen off guard, "Tell Nozomi to give a hot cup of this to Yumemi twice a day, a tablespoon each. She should be back on her feet in a day, or two."

"W-what?" Ichiko glared, irked with this imposing man. They had barely settled themselves down, for crying out loud! "No, no, no! I'm not _lying_ for you—"

"Okay!" Suzume called out with a smile, taking the small bag into her eager hands. Ichiko glared at the other girl, betrayed.

Golden eyes glanced at the kitchen clock, which read four-twenty, "It cannot be…"

Ichiko saw the worry etched in his masculine features, "Relax, we informed Yumemi's mom that we'd be stopping by—unlike _someone_—so she said she was going to go to the market."

Munto body relaxed, nodding in approval.

"I'm gonna check on Yumemi!" she exclaimed with a childish cry, knowing they needed to work things out. Suzume smiled at the two tense figures, not at all phased by the thick atmosphere.

There was a charged silence.

Munto was the first to speak, his low voice slightly apologetic, "I will ask next time."

Ichiko lifted a fine brow. "Excuse me?"

"Next time I come to visit, I will ask permission," the monarch clarified.

"You… So you're staying?" she inquired, knowing he was not technically staying in the household of her home, but as part of Yumemi's life, and possibly heart.

"Yes."

Ichiko tried to ignore the bitter jealousy that gripped her chest. "Good! She should be happy, then!"

Munto smiled at her protective antics, grateful for the girl's approval. However…

"…Don't make her sad," Ichiko ordered softly, ash-brown bangs covering her vision. "Promise you won't make her cry; protect her for me."

Munto's fists tightened, nails biting into the callous flesh of his palms, "I cannot promise you that…" the teen's head snapped up, anger and betrayal reflecting her teary gaze, "… Because I have already done that, now, have I not?"

The bubbling rage that had begun to consume her instantly snuffed out. She almost felt sorry for the strange man. "Yeah… Well… Just don't do it in the future."

The king curtly nodded.

"…And remember to _share_! Just because you've got some high-kingly status up there, doesn't mean you can order her around, elf! She's got school, her family, and _us_!" her slim finger, which was currently pointing to the ceiling and changed direction to her vexed face.

Munto chuckled at the name.

"You are a good friend, Ichiko; remind me of one of my own," he stated with a side grin, referring to his older companion and general, Rui, "I think you might like him. You are welcome to stop by whenever you like."

"Yeah _right!_" The tomboy harrumphed with tinted cheeks and crossed her arms around her small chest. Yet, a small flutter of hope settled in her breast, knowing she secretly wish to observe the unique island again.

He nodded once again, tall figure standing to take his leave.

Suzume seemed to sense this, making her way down the stairs and catching herself when she almost tripped on her own socked feet.

"Are you leaving already, Munto-san?"

He allowed the honorific slip. "For now. I know you two will take good care of her." He glanced up at Yumemi's open bedroom with an affectionate smile.

Ichiko joined Suzume's side, giving the Magical King a skeptical look as the brunette waved with enthusiasm.

"See you soon!"

Munto pointed to the contents on the table as a reminder, summoning his magic before departing and leaving the two girls standing in awe in their own lonely wake…

* * *

As Yumemi gradually gained consciousness she kept her lids closed, basking the warmth the thick covers settled on her body. Her developing chest rose and fell as she exhaled with a satisfying sigh. She had almost considered it being a wonderful dream, however, she noticed that his scent still linger on her sheets.

The blonde nuzzled her nose in the pillows, taking in the smell of wind, rain, and something spicy. Ginger, perhaps?

Yumemi curled her toes in bliss, smiling as she recalled his confession. A giggle escaped her lush lips. All she wanted was to lie there and consume herself in his scent and promise for the rest of the night. However, that was not possible.

She rolled over to glance out her orchid-curtain window, seeing her island illuminated with moonlight. Yep, it was time to get up.

The blonde turned on her desk lamp on with a soft click, confirming that her sleeping patterns were, indeed, going to be out of whack for a while. Her small rabbit clock read eight-thirty.

She clutched the maroon cape tighter around her shoulders as she made her way down the wooden stairs, hearing the door close.

_''Tou-san must be home.'_

Father, Shigeru, announced with a smile, "Yumemi. You look much better. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," she smiled, heading towards the kitchen.

"Honey, is that you?" she saw her mother called out. Nozomi received an affirmative yes from her husband as the teen dragged herself to the kitchen table. "Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…" Yumemi was occupied by her younger brother, who was playing some sort of videogame.

"Here, drink this for now, and I'll get something for you and Papa," Nozomi placed a mug in front of her. The blonde cupped the hot tea in her palms with caution.

Attenuate hands scooped a portion of rice into the bowl. "You know, these herbs your friend gave have quite a unique flavor… It was nice of Ichiko to drop them off for your friend." Yumemi almost choked on her drink.

She felt her face heat, knowing the full effects of the fever still have not dissipated.

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm a bit curious to where she got them, though," the older woman inquired to herself, "I'd like to use them in my dishes sometime…"

"U-um… Actually, my friend is a boy…" Nervous hands gripped the green mug harder.

The brunette's hands paused in her task, "Oh?"

"Yeah… He's my boyfriend," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"YOU'VE GOT A _BOYFRIEND_, 'NEE-CHAN?!" Chikara cried, staring at his sister in disbelief. The distraction caused his knight, in battle with a small monster of some sort, to die, "Aww, man!"

_'W-wait a minute! Did I just say that out loud?!'_ The girl's face went ghastly white and then beet red, green irises contracted with nerves and embarrassment.

Nozomi smiled with affection, "_Really?_"

Swallowing, the blonde replied nervously, "Yeah… He took care of me today and—"

"A _boy_ came into our house?" Shigeru cut in, his forehead creased with distaste.

Oh no…

"Ooo! 'Ne-chan's gonna get it!" her eight-year-old sibling teased.

Yumemi groaned, placing her warm forehead on the table. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and press the restart button, like one of Chikara's games. This was not how she planned it to be!

She had a feeling he was laughing at her right now.

"Now, now, you two…" Her mother started, trying to calm the two bickering males…

At least her mom was on her side.

Looks like it was going to be a long night of explanations.

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it! Can you say extremely cheesy, yet nom-ilisious, fangirl material? YES, _PLEASE_! Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy, **CHEESE**!  
But, I must admit, I really did enjoy writing this out—am _quite_ shocked to how long it turned out to be, as well as how much I've managed to crank in that amount of time!  
Oh, you _know_ there will be plenty of fanart, of this fanfiction, from me! :D I've already drawn doodles for it in class.  
And, damn, I would never of thought that writing a vulnerable-flustered Munto would be so _difficult_! He may be a king, but he's also a teenager, with insecurities and no experience with girls. At least, that's how I view him. He probably had no _time_ to be dillydallying with the ladies.  
But really, that man is complex enough as it is! And as far as getting in his head, let alone character… Well, that's just hard in general. I wasn't sure how far to go, before making him OOC (out of character.)  
The only thing that I would complain about this, is how I made him a bit too smile-y. However, love does strange things to you—at least that's what I'm keeping my excuse as!  
I don't know what was harder, though, going into Munto's head, or having Munto/Ichiko interaction. Please tell me if I did an okay job, alright?  
Speaking of Ichiko, did you notice that Ichi/Rui hint? Yeah, that was for ElfMaidenOfLight! XD I'll explain this in _New Beginnings_ but I have to be honest, if it wasn't for the TV show, I would of never seen Ichiko as having feelings for Yumemi. They are minor hints in the OVA's, but they can be portrayed just as being a protective friend.  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot! The first chapter of _New Beginnings_ should be around soon!  
Critiques and comments are always appreciated! Cheers!

—Ari [3.2.11]

* * *

*1: FYI, in all my current fanfics, I have Munto's birthday in April, while Yumemi's in February, making them about four years apart.

*2: The idea of Yumemi giving Munto her necklace was actually inspired by this fanart piece, which I managed to obtain: tmblr. co/ZE8fixMiy4T5

*3: I know the girls technically _have_ met Munto in the last movie, however, once I finally finish the first chapter of _New Beginnings_, you'll see my alteration of the ending—to how I preferred that final episode to be. With that in mind, unless notified, I'm pretty much sticking with that alteration with all my fanfictions.

*4: If you're interested in seeing Munto's clothing design, you can view it here: fav. me/d3ai4he.

* * *

Prior comments from the March 2, 2011 upload:

**mountaingirl47** \- Mar 7, 2011  
I really loved this oneshot. You did a great job! I can't wait for your other stories

**Ryuketsu no Hana** \- Mar 11, 2011  
Me encanto!

**Me** \- Apr 3, 2011  
MUNTO IS EDWARD CULLEN!

**sailorangelmoon1** \- Apr 11, 2011  
AAWWW this was cute! cant wait for the prequel1!

**anony** \- Apr 13, 2011  
Plz update soon, loved it

**Sylmarien **\- Jun 18, 2011  
Aww that was cute. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought the red thing yumemi was using as a blanket in the credits was Munto's cloak. :)

**Mistress of the Words** \- Jul 30, 2011  
Kyaaaa~ This was sooooo adorable and sweet! -,- I loved it! :D I've only watched the normal episodes but I'll have to look up the OVAs and movie now too XD I probably missed some things, ahaha! This was wonderful! Thanks for sharing!

**WingsOfTheHeart** \- Nov 27, 2011  
Intact the personalities of the characters Cute writing piece overall, myself I enjoyed. Mistake of one, I did find:  
"Mmm, still quite warm. Are you sure you don't want me to chancel this meeting, Yumemi?" -'Cancel' it should be.  
Mistake of one aside, loving this story, that I did

**dreamlife109 **\- Jul 1, 2012  
Coool my birthday's also in July 17th! Anyways this was so adorable! and I very much enjoyed the cheese :3 MUNTO AND YUMEMI FOREVA!

**Baka-Bird** \- Jul 3, 2012  
So cute! I loved the part where munto had a goofy grin on his face!

**MayR9 **\- Aug 15, 2012  
Ohh, of all your stories, I think I liked this the best! Cute cheesy fangirl fulff of a what if situation! I loved it!

**CrimsonQueen24 **\- Oct 9, 2012  
Oh my god, I loved it! I died a little when Ichiko was describing Munto's eyebrows! It's sooo true! I didn't think it was cheesy at all. In fact I found it really sweet! I enjoyed it a lot! Great job!

**YuugiYY **\- Oct 22, 2012  
Awesome, confused me with the begining thing though

**Artemis-Sadie-Athena-Piper . kim**\- Nov 10, 2012  
Awww. so cutie.

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx** \- Apr 23, 2013

102.4 F? How much is that in Celsius? Europe uses Celsius XD and I don't know how to calculate Fahrenheit into Celsius.  
Wait... Munto can cook?! I thought the heavenly beings didn't need to eat? Don;t tell he went all the trouble to learn just for Yumemi? For a pride filled red-head he can be really a softy. XD *Imagining Munto doing house chores in an apron* XD My stomach! His pride is completely gone! Can't stop laughing! Face too hilarious! I don't have any words for it!  
'court' her I wonder what other 'things' he means with that. XD Man a closet perv is always a closet perv, even if he doesn't want to admit it. XD  
More laughing for that awkward situation. Munto answering Ichiko's calls. XD Mr creepy man lol more nicknames for Munto are always welcome. XD I can't stop laughing seriously!  
I know he's quite over protected with Yumemi, but isn't he going a bit too far? Or more he shoves his pride away to do all those funny things. Feeding her XD demanding her to go back to bed, he became mega-softy! He has to be careful no one posts it in YouTube! XD  
I love Ichiko's behavior towards Munto it's soo funny she's right too, she has school, any idea how important that is for her and I don't think her parent's won't allow her to move in with some elf-eared guy they never met.  
Yumemi needs to explain her relationship with Munto very carefully or her dad becomes overprotective. I wonder how they'll react if they know that he's like 4 years older than she is. Most parent's do worry about that, especially if they don't know the guy. Chikara shouldn't tease his sis, because he'll get it worse when he has a girlfriend. XD  
Hmmm okay I don't think i have anything else to mention, except that I love it, it's so funny and Munto being all so OOC and lovey dovey, he'll convince himself that he was drunk that time. XD *ROFL*

**SereHime** \- Aug 29, 2013  
YOU CALL THIS COMPLETE?!

**Jelly Beans** \- Oct 25, 2013  
OMG this was adorable! I love it, Im about to stalk your page for more, lol im kidding or am i? o.O But on a serious note, it was so good, I love your detail thanks so much for making me have such a good night, I just fell in love with this couple )

**zombiekins5948** \- Feb 3, 2015  
Please make more updates

**wishingwelllover** \- Nov 12, 2015

Love it you should add more chapters to it.

**Althea Sirius** \- Feb 9, 2018  
I loved it! So cute and fluffy!

**Animeloveschu **\- Sep 18, 2018  
Sequel?


	2. High-strung

A Munto Fanfiction: High-strung © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Humor, and Romance  
Summary: It was like walking on a tightrope when she was around him: high-strung and floundering. The feeling of blooming warmth and drowning were all the same. And yet, he was her net. Yumemi could always rely on the King to catch her when she would fall.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, this is part two and an extended version to my featured comic, _Advice_. Here is the original comic: fav. me/d3llha5  
Keith was gracious enough to write it in fic form. I love you so much, Keith~! Thank you!  
You can read it here on this home site: (FF link)+ 7192516/1/Advice).  
I was planning on making a sequel for a while, now, but never got the chance to draw it out. Things have changed and become lengthened, according to the original idea, but that usually happens with my one-shots! Lol.  
Most know this, but scornful (female) gossip can always make a person scary. A lecturing, oh-bitch-you-did-_not_-just-dis-my-man Yumemi is even more terrifyingly chilling! ;-P  
Anywho… Let the cheesy fluff bounty begin! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Songs: _The Chairman's Waltz_ by: John Williams_, Hummingbird Heartbeat_ and _E.T._ by: Katy Perry, _Everything_ by: Lifehouse, _Gravity _by: Sara Bareilles, _Do What You Have To Do_ by: Sarah McLachlan, _Kiss Me_ by: Sixpence None The Richer, _Everything You Want_ by: Vertical Horizon, _Gravity_ by: Vienna Teng, _Vanity_ and _Open Your Heart_ by: Yuki Kajiura

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: High-strung

She could feel his stare on her back, hot and piercing. For most of the night, when she would attempt to make eye contact with him, his drawn gold gaze would be elsewhere.

The girl gave a polite laugh at the rather dull joke one of the middle-aged Councilors made.

Again she gave a glance, now finding Munto talking to his general, Rui. From the scowl plastered on his fist-resting face, it seemed that the blue-haired man was having trouble perking up the redheaded king just as well.

However, the blonde did not want to be rude and intrude upon their conversation. So, she mingled with whom she could, this being her final night on Heaven, and conversed with vigor. Many of them showered her with compliments and appreciative words of their savor. A pretty blush peppered her cheeks as she kindly accepted them, shy. The colorful praise was so endearing, even if, in her own opinion, much was not done on her part.

Yumemi then overheard a feminine coo give mock, "Aww. Look at the poor young King, there all by him lonesome self. Someone should _entertain_ him," she said suggestively.

Something more upsetting than furry bubbled in her core, hot, bitter, and swaying. Obviously, the disrespectful pack behind her was from one of the other six, scornful nations.

The purpose of tonight's celebration was to make amends and tie the once loose ends of the Heavens, in hopes to have a bright, bonded future. It appeared that many were not so willing to forgive…

Yumemi was going to make her way, not wanting to start a petty argument, however, she was unable to do so with the remark one of the other women made.

"With him? An Akuto-sucking thieven such as he?" The girl heard a haughty snort. "These Magical lands are tainted. He carries the blood of his parents who were traitors! I'd rather sleep with a dog," she spat.

The blonde then spun around, enraged with sparking emerald eyes. She did not care, now, if she started a scene. _They_ were on _his_ territory! _They_ should be _thanking_ him for the future he had managed to open along with herself!

Her stride was firm, confidently placing one slippered foot in front of the other, as she marched up to them.

"Ah, Yumemi-san, a pleasure to see you," an elder woman with green strands of honeydew greeted; her hair was straddled in complex, decorative knots on her head.

The girl saw right past her professionally molded red lips and continued to give a hard look. The scene was almost comical to see such a small being stand up to the stout elfin's height.

It was as if Yumemi could read their thoughts, which mentioned inappropriate things involving her and the said king, who was, 'just keeping her as a trinket, a thing to have his bed warm.'

So, they wanted to be sneaky? Fine. She could play that game just as well!

"Ah, yes it is," the blonde said smoothly with a flick of her corn-silk locks. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

The snooty woman to her right introduced herself with a silk glove, glossing jewels upon her thick wrist shining in the brightly lit room.

"Yes, well, I am Vasirisa, Ond's predecessor Queen, and Raymond-sama's mother. This is my lady in waiting, Adelaide, and her guest Palmyra."

She could identify them by their accent and colorful, angular markings tattooed upon their faces, each which withheld means of status and were scattered about other revealed patches of skin. Every nation held its own unique quality and style.

"That sounds like quite the title," she complimented with a sugarcoated smile and nodded in recognition. "To think, I thought that someone of your status would have better manners!"

Vasirisa gave a strangled gasp and spat venomously, "Insolent child! Who do you think you are, human?"

Her façade then fell, holding her even gaze with smoldering green. "I am Hidaka Yumemi, also known as the Girl of Destiny and your _savior_."

The three gave her narrow looks.

Despite this, she held her head high. "I'm sorry you disagree with my choice of merging both of our worlds, but it was the only way to end all the chaos. It's not just you who is blinded and confused; my people sure are bound to be as well. This is a new future for all of us. In time, though, I hope you'll accept this new change and understand."

Her wrung fists were now shaking with kindled fury. "However… However, you have the _nerve_ to say such disrespectful things about your host, even while _in_ his quarters!" Yumemi hissed, raised voice then cool and dead-as-ash. "You may accuse me for wrongful things all you want, I don't care. But don't you dare—don't you _dare_ say such things you wouldn't in Munto-sama's own face!" she snarled, for she was used to names such as 'space-cadet' and 'day dreamer.'

Although, much to the king's demise, she_ never_ called him 'Lord,' Yumemi had the courtesy to add his rank in means of respect.

The ruffled girl continued to rebuke the pale-faced trio, "It's rude, fake, and very unappealing in character, which will surly come back with a vengeance. By the way, he's not alone as you think. Get your facts straight and _grow up!_ Now, if you excuse me…!" Her heel turned in one graceful swoop, braided hair and gossamer dress fluttering as she did so.

The girl did not stay to view their bickering squabble, she just attempted to cool down and walk off her simmering irritation.

After a few stomping paces, her visage masked to a calm one. That did not mean she wasn't internally struggling with her flustering anger. She was.

_'__Great, I really messed up, didn't I? _I_was the one being rude… Will we really be able to reconcile with our differences?' _Yumemi gave a sigh in defeat.

It was then that she finally caught his defiant gaze. He didn't look fazed, so he must have missed her argument. All her storm-raging thoughts then diminished and were replaced with sunshine.

Munto's face quirked into a startled one when she waved with a small smile of acknowledgement. *1

She walked towards the royal who was, indeed, sitting and _brooding_ by himself. Well, not for long. He needed to enjoy the night's festivities!

However, she accidentally bumped into someone, returning to her usual self, and offered a stuttering apology. Again, the blonde barely managed to skim across another's back. What was with her feet today?

When Yumemi got to her destination, she gave a sigh of relief and put a hand on her breast, in hopes to calm the galloping in her developing chest.

She saw Munto raise a red brow in question. The girl simply giggled at her own flustered antics, hoping the heat in her cheeks was not too obvious, and offered with a slight curtsy.

"Would you like to dance, Munto?"

He then gave a wry grin; one that she wasn't quite sure was for her. Nonetheless, it made something electrifying and platonic coil in her lower belly. Her lungs heaved with the sudden, unexpectedly feeling. However, she quickly shook it off and extended an attenuate hand.

A chuckle brushed past his lips, low and haughty in reply. "Alright."

The redhead gradually stood, removing himself from his granite throne, and took her offered palm.

His hand was warm and accepting…

Always, _always_, there was a current, which zipped up her arm, when each made contact. At least there were not any chemical reactants of Akuto anymore, like they had experienced in the past!

The girl's heart started to flutter like a caged bird when they made their way to the open marbled floors. She then recalled, with chilling realization, that she did not know how to waltz.

_'__Oh, no! Oh no! I can't believe I just offered that without even able to dance properly! What am I supposed to do?'_ she internally wept.

Munto must have caught her fretting face, for her form suddenly stiffened, and he smoothly placed them into position.

"A little closer," he chided and slipped an arm about the small of her back. She was then able to feel his radiating body heat within the minute exchange. "Breathe. Now, let your body relax and follow my lead," he commanded intimately, breath hot on her ear.

Yumemi swallowed thickly and gave a curt nod, trusting him. The music then started, its melody haunting just as it was beautiful.

She heard the royal mumble something incoherent under his breath, as the feeling of buzzing warmth tingled down her legs. On its own accord, her body started to move, steps coming naturally and swaying with the lull of the tempo. Oh, the wonders of magic!

Yumemi pondered whether Munto could hear the beating of her heart, or not, for it was hammering so loud in her own ears.

At first, she did not have the courage to look up at him. Not that the sight was embarrassingly pleasant, for his tall height forced the girl to stare at the open bindings of his maroon tunic, but she was so _nervous!_ Why would someone even compare her to his smoldering flame? She was just a mere ember, a moth, if anything, which was so entranced with him.

However, the grounding squeeze of her right hand encouraged her to lock eyes with his. Hot and burning, molten bullion shared her vision. How can one with such a calm visage hold such a dauntingly passionate gaze?

The blonde was so mesmerized that she nearly tripped on her feet. Without skipping a beat, he caught and steadied her loose footing. Unfortunately, a pink sole landed on his boot with a crunch. She flushed and quickly squeaked an apology.

Munto simply quirked the corner of his lip and chuckled; satisfied of what he was capable of doing to the petite girl.

Yumemi then caught sight of previous trio of colorful women, who were glaring daggers at her back. She narrowed her eyes and gave a frosty look. Touché.

She fought the urge to stick out her tongue in a mock, for it would go against her own advice about manners and, not to mention, maturity levels.

When they swayed out of the area and she resumed her pace, the girl saw Munto giving her an amused look.

"What was that?" the man's voice wavered in a humorous tone, while his jaw twitched with unspoken laughter.

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

The king rolled his eyes. "Do not take me for a fool, Yumemi. I saw your exchange with the Ond Mistress." He gave a tip to his head, in the direction of the female pack, but never broke their connected gaze. "That. What was that, over there, just now?" *2

"Oh, well, just some rude guests," she breezed through with a shrug.

His brows furrowed in distaste, voice grave. "Something I should hold against them?"

Yumemi's thoughts paused with dark temptation, but she bobbed her head in a negative. "No. I don't think they will understand. That part, at least," referring to their choice in merging both worlds. Her lush lips curved downward, recalling the un-honorable things they accused him for. "As for the other…"

He would not do something like that; he was a noble man who had standards!

They did not understand the painful sacrifices he and his parents had to make. They did not understand the heavy burden he had to endure in his young life. They did not even try…

Munto said nothing and just quietly took note of the fluctuating emotions that echoed in his own chest, knowing that they belonged to the precious girl beside him.

"Do not fret about it," the redhead reassured with a grunt. "There are always people who disagree. If all had the same opinions, the world would then be a bore."

His steady reply broke Yumemi out of her churning reverie and she gave a warm smile.

"I know."

Yes, yes she did know, with the butting arguments they had in the past. If only each stopped running and being so stubborn, did she would see that things would be so much easier between them both.

It was then that the music gradually came to a close. A hearty applause filtered the room.

Munto gave a polite bow, and what he did next caused the girl to be shocked into silence: he pecked her hand. Chaste and soft were his lips on her sakura-kissed skin, fingers cradling her in a firm grip, as if reluctant to let go.

The king's eyes spoke so many volumes, if anything, perhaps too many. She was bombarded with such overlaying emotions, hypnotized, and not at all sure of what to do with herself. *2

Her face became hot, dazed as he gently took hold of her elbow and pulled Yumemi off the dance floor and away from the crowd.

"Come," he simply ordered.

* * *

The walk was filled with silence, a comfortable silence. Each were drawn into their own thoughts, and yet, very much aware of the other's presence.

As they made their way through the lush gardens provided by the Magical Kingdom, the royal offered the nook of his arm in escort. She took it and gradually eased her high-strung form.

When Yumemi came across a bridge, one quite familiar to the one she used to visit on her own accord at home, did she then initiate a quiet conversation.

"Hey… Thank you for tonight, Munto, I really enjoyed it." The new sound tasted the air and it was fresh.

Both paused at the middle of the redwood, clunks of their footsteps ceasing.

"Thank you for everything…" her hushed voice faded off.

The girl did not know how else to explain her deep gratitude. Even with her short time here, he had offered so much. The most prized gift was the fact that he taught her to believe in herself, in her power and own inner strength. Something she herself, at the time, had no idea laid dormant.

She was going to miss it here, the beautiful, majestic sceneries, and the wonderful people. She was going to miss him and his robust support.

The king turned to watch her, drinking her in with comprehensive eyes. He did not reply to her appreciative gesture, simply changed the subject. "Are you happy, Yumemi?"

The said blonde blinked, taken aback. She shifted to stare at her own distorted reflection on the water's rippling surface.

"I… Yes. My friends and family are safe, we restored the Akuto, and both worlds are now one. What else is there not to be happy about?" she tried to convince him, knowing secretly, perhaps, she was trying to convince herself.

"That may be true," he whispered. "But are _you_ happy?"

For a moment, she struggled with her thoughts. Was she happy? The girl avoided answering the simple question. "I'm content."

Yumemi was surprised to feel warmth on her chin. His hand gently cupped the peach softness of her cheek and turned it to face him.

"From what I've seen, only a part of you is happy," he breathed. Munto referred to her fleeting memories, both when they had brushed fingertips that summer ago, as well as when he held her so close, harmonizing powers destroying Gntarl's island ship. Was that event really just two days ago?

Anticipating green moons continued to stare, urging him to continue with her silence.

Thick brows furrowed, while his pale eyes burned with intense emotion. "I do not like seeing you unhappy. You… You do not have to go back. You are welcome to stay here." Munto hesitated and locked his jaw.

The unspoken, '_with me,_' caressed the cool night air. For once, he wanted to be selfish.

Yumemi's throat closed, raw and suffocating. It was difficult to swallow.

"I-I can't," she choked. "My family… friends… I promised I'd return." She prayed he would understand.

The girl saw his gaze draw into himself, snuff out, while his face became blank and body language then unreadable in her rejection.

"I see." Munto's hand recoiled, which caused her heart to twist in such away that she had to fight the urge to reach out to him, to pull back his warmth.

_'__Don't burn out. Please, _please_ don't burn out!'_ she begged in her mind. Her eyes started to prickle with tears. _'Don't go!'_

The king's voice was so cold as he revealed an askew, bitter grin. "Tonight's celebration was meaningless. Go then. Let me be."

He turned to retreat. It was ironic to see _him_ running. However, she was too quick, and desperately took hold of his hand. The tables have turned. In this single moment, she needed to be the strong one.

"_Listen _to me," she chided to his leather-clad back. "Don't end things like this, I beg you. You must understand what you're asking. I can't simply give a yes or no without a second thought! I have school, Munto. I have things I need to take care of…" At least he wasn't pulling away…

Firelocks swayed with his slightly slumped shoulders. He was not fully facing her, but acknowledged her response, a silent plea to continue.

Yumemi moistened her lips, swallowed, and squeezed his palm in emphasis. "You told me once that I have the power to create the future I desire. I-I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you to be a part of it." Her voice cracked within the confession.

Finally, the royal turned, gaze kindling with such warmth she felt her chest inflate with fluttering joy. A respected possession was what came to mind.

"You want to be with me?" he inquired, voice low and raw. Munto took the time to brush back a few stray locks behind the shell of her ear, an endearing gesture. Slightly callused fingertips lingered on her cheek.

"Yes." Yumemi placed her own hand on top of his, not allowing him to draw back. Her voice shook as she hesitantly drifted in inquiry, "Do you…?"

The king shut his lids and skimmed his lips across her knuckles once again. "You are my everything," he stated.

She saw him reveal his shaken soul through the doors of his smothering irises. "You are the one I wish to protect," he confessed with a slight smile.

Her own lips lifted, a heady blush peppering her cheeks, and sighed with closed eyes, relishing his touch. The tickle of warm breath caused Yumemi to peek through her lashes, bashful. The pad of his thumb traced the bottom companion of her mouth. He was asking permission, consent to be intimate.

She leaned towards him, drawn upon her tiptoes, and he gently cradled the back of her crown. Softness brushed at her lips, fragile softness… As if she might break. The feeling was indescribable, while the scent of rain and ginger infatuated her senses. *4

As quick as it came, the kiss was over. Her first kiss… _Their_ first kiss. It was sweet and chaste, but was that it?

She could see that his eyes were yearning for more. Yumemi complied, gently molding her mouth upon his own, and seized him by the collar with eager zest. He groaned and held her close, then pressed his lips so firmly she was sure he was trying to offer more than just a passionate moment, offering to exchange his very soul and brand her own.

Different angles with experimental suckles and nips… She thought she would float away from it all when his tongue swept across the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Slowly, hesitantly, Yumemi gave herself to him, in yielding submission, and her lungs heaved at the intimate contact. So warm… *5

She felt her knees then give out in swoon. He caught and pulled her tight. What happened to her previous strength?

Munto emitted a low, delighted purr, which rumbled beneath the hand at his chest, and she mewled in reply. She was enthralled with the swath of velvet and the tender sweetness of his unique taste. Her heart was beating so fast…!

However, the burning need for air was essential, and both reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you so much, Munto," she breathed between each shaking gasp. The pads of fingertips brushed his sharp jaw-line.

He delicately cupped her face between two warm palms and nuzzled his forehead against hers in affection. "You mean so much more than I can ever express. I love you, Yumemi," he whispered, afraid he'd shatter the precious moment if he had spoken too loud. *6

She was happy, beyond happy, ecstatic.

The flushed girl shuttered with his declaration of romance. However, the redhead took it as a sign of the cold and she suddenly felt a current of magic run through them, it soon being replaced with silk cloth.

Yumemi gazed at the familiar, bright fabric. She then looked back up at him with expectant, wide eyes. "This is…"

Munto presented a soft smile. "You can keep that," he declared.

The tugging of her own lips was contagious, blooming, lifting, and beaming. She quietly thanked the king, pulled herself in, and wrapped her arms around his firm middle.

Yumemi felt her face warm as she snuggled within the bindings of his tunic. The thin fabric permitted her to hear the palpitating hum of his heartbeat. She sighed in content as he held her closer, soft, attenuate hands resting upon the naked skin of his torso.

"I won't close my heart anymore," the girl whispered. Green eyes started to well with tears. "I want to stay, but…"

"_Don't…!_" Munto's grip tightened with a harsh hiss. She found him shaking. After a composing moment passed, he continued to suggest gently, "Go back to your friends and buy those t-shirts with your paychecks. Cherish and return to the family that is waiting for you. Just… For now, just hold me a little while longer," the vulnerable royal pleaded with a comforting pet at her hair.

Yumemi struggled to contain a muffled whimper and clung to him, gripped him with such strength, as if her life depended on it.

He was her sun, her light, which she yearned to see and feel with in every passing day.

"Don't worry, we still have to introduce ourselves to your people, so, you're not done with me just yet," he bent down to her height and wiped a stray tear trailing down her rogue cheek. Munto attempted to lighten the mood with a tease, "You will be sick of me by the time we're all finished, I am certain of it."

Yumemi gave a watery laugh, which morphed into a series of heaving, dry sobs.

She heard him give an empathetic chuckle and then felt his hands in hers, the touch coaxing and nimble. Something warm, a loop, enclosed on her finger.

She looked down to find a ring, his ring, on her left knuckle, adjacent from her pinkie. Green eyes widened and her chest bated with a thundering heart.

"I am yours. Once I come back, once this is all over, be mine. Allow me to court you." Molten bullion passionately captured her clover gaze.

The girl searched his knitted visage, understanding that the gesture wasn't anything of betrothal status, but a token, a material offering.

"I promise," Yumemi whispered. "I'm yours…"

Munto then smiled, warm and cherished, and captured his lips tenderly with her own. Breath caressed against her mouth as he softly repeated, "I'm yours."

The watercolor of deep purple and royal blues filled the star-lit sky, knowing that all possibilities awaited their hopeful future together…

* * *

A/N: Well, that was just a bounty of random, cheesy fluff, now, wasn't it? I wrote it all in one sitting, too! Yay~! :D It definitely was different than what I had originally had planned, but I'm very happy with it! ^^  
Once I _finally_ get to the promise scene, in _Waiting For You_, you'll find it quite similar to this. It's pretty much a mix between this, and the _Fever_ version.  
Speaking of which, look forward to the next chapters of _Waiting For You_ and _Tomorrow's Promise_. Both are finished, just need to be proofread by my lovely betas! I'm on a roll, baby!  
Cheers and thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated and adored~! They give me inspiration and ignite the will to continue such writings! It's all for the fans and my raging obsession!

—Ari [10.10.11]

* * *

*1: _Smile_: fav. me/d3uatrt

*2: _Chilling_: fav. me/d4cl697  
And Possessive!Yumemi takes the gold! I HAD to draw her face. Even Munto looks unsettled by her chilling glare!

*3: _Make It Real_: fav. me/d46lf5p

*4: _Heart's Song_: fav. me/d4bnr3r

*5: _Taste of Your Honey_: fav. me/d3k0xja

*6: _Unneeded Words_: fav. me/d4bcc9y

* * *

Prior comments from the October 11, 2011 upload:

**mountaingirl47** \- Oct 19, 2011  
Brilliant! I loved it! Reading that just makes me want to skip my next class and hide in the library to write! So thank you for the motivation.

**Leemix **\- Oct 19, 2011  
There are no mere words in the English dictionary that can describe this story. 'Amazing', 'Incredible', 'Flawless' and 'Beautiful', are but ants compared to the beauty of this story. It captured raw, un-denying serene atmosphere, which was powerfully presented in just a few words. Yumemi and Munto's characters were in perfect synch with their movie and anime counterparts- this should be an OVA to the series. This would make the perfect closure to the movie series, and this seriously deserves a merit.  
I thank-you for allowing this story to trail upon this site. Arigatou.

**WingsOfTheHeart **\- Nov 26, 2011  
Crying, is what I am partaking. Reading this piece is causing this feeling. Loving this writing, for magnificence is radiating off of it as the words flow.  
My choice of writing style is odd, humbly apologizing is what I shall do if understanding you are not able. Most thankful that posting this story, you did. Reading it I enjoyed :D

**Azumi Ojima** \- Oct 13, 2012  
Cuute! I love every munto x yumemi fanfic you've got!

**YuugiYY -** Oct 22, 2012  
Awesome!

**Rere** \- Dec 31, 2012  
Write more of this one please

**charmcaster -** Jan 5, 2013  
This is so sweet im about to cry man im very sensitive to this stuff. I love it

**SereHime **\- Aug 29, 2013  
AWWWW ! SO FLUFFY !


	3. Our Crossroads

A Munto Fanfiction: Our Crossroads © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, and Suspense  
Summary: "There's a story behind every person. There's a reason why they're the way they are. They aren't just like that because they want to. Something in the past created them, and sometimes it's impossible to fix them."

* * *

A/N: I felt like writing something- anything- and the following quote finally got me off my ass and initiated a plot bunny. It's not much, a little rushed, maybe, but it's something.  
Also, after five long years, I congratulate us all for getting up to one-hundred fanfictions in the Munto archive! I got to one-oh-one. So close! I tip my hat to WingsOfTheHeart for that honor!

* * *

Songs: _Mary Jane_ by: Alanis Morissette, _Louder than Thunder_ by: The Devil Wears Prada, and _When She Loved Me_ by: Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Our Crossroads

…And as the cold air painfully filtered her lungs, she saw a familiar figure settled on the lone, dangling cart.

"Hurry, Suzume!" Ichiko ordered, now running ahead in fear, faster than the clumsy brunette's pace.

"Answer me!" she heard Yumemi's voice echo.

The tomboy made it to the edge of the cliff, not even taking the shocking view of the befallen ferries wheel, and gasped another chilling intake of breath as she yelled her friend's name.

"Yumemi!" The startled blonde turned at the cry. "Don't, Yumemi! Come back! That's far enough! Don't go any further than that!"

* * *

She has always been like that; staring at the sky, watching the unseen floating islands…

Running. Always running.

And as Ichiko desperately tried, Yumemi was always out of her reach.

_"I don't see them," Ichiko whined._

_"But they're there, see!" she pointed, face beaming and bright. Suzume childishly giggled, claiming that she could see elephants within the clouded sky._

* * *

"Ichiko…" Yumemi pleaded. "I…"

"No!" she countered, wringing her hands tightly to her clenching abdomen.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back," she stated.

It was then that Suzume made her entrance; Ichiko could hear her stumbled footsteps cease beside her.

"What do you mean you'll come back? Don't tell me you're really going to…"

And then it clicked: she was leaving—_abandoning_ them—just like…

_'Keep her if you want, Taki, I don't want her.' _*1

* * *

Even when she constantly protected her from the mean boys at school, with their scorning accusations, she soon realized Yumemi had the power to protect her as well.

_"What's the matter, Ichiko?" the young blonde questioned, her luster green eyes wide and curious. A breeze picked up the floral cotton of her summer dress and tossed her pale locks like ribbons._

_The tomboy simply kicked the idle rock in front of her as she pouted._

_"Nothin'."_

_Papa told her not to tell Yumemi or Suzume about Mama leaving, yet._

_She saw Yumemi purse her lips in minute annoyance, but then smile._

_"Let's go!" she grabbed her hand, coaxing her to get up. "Suzume's mama made us watermelon!"_

* * *

"If I don't go, our future's will disappear," she tried to explain.

Ichiko shook her head in denial. "You can't do this by yourself!"

It was then that she saw Yumemi falter, wilting ever so slightly.

"That might be the case…" she admitted. Her clover gaze drew downward, her fingers clasping. "But that summer, Suzume told me that as long as I had courage, I'd be able to open up a new future! I want to protect your and Suzume's future!"

Her previous hesitation was forgotten, blooming with strength and love.

The said girl beside her made a noise of protest; yet, she understood the situation with maturity beyond her years. However, Ichiko would not give up—she could not simply _let her go_—

* * *

The years went by, and on that fateful day, she found that there was a frayed end to Yumemi's yielding acceptance. The blond girl finally understood how different she was to everyone else.

But she tried, she really did! Yet, she could not see the islands, and it frustrated her madly, made her cry, even.

Ichiko never saw Yumemi look so defeated…

_"Hey, Yumemi, how come you got your umbrella out today?" she asked lightly, knowing the reason of why, but did not want to admit it._

_The elementary student simply smiled and told her that it was too hot._

It was then that she started to pull away and tried to ignore her strange ability. She sheltered herself by blinding herself.

* * *

"Yumemi, we can all protect it together. So for now…" The tomboy's voice faded. Her throat was so raw and constricting; it was hard to breathe.

She masked that same smile, one, which contained such sadness and humility. Yumemi did not want her to worry.

But she was—she _was_…! She was _scared_, dammit! Scared of being abandoned again, of being hurt—

Suzume had Kazuya… Yumemi had her unseen sky.

'_Who did I have?'_ her mind would constantly whisper. What was her purpose if she could not protect her dearest friends?

"When I come back, the three of us should all have fun together. Okay, Ichiko?" The heartache pulled at her lush lips and spilled with a bittersweet taste of compassion. She was saying goodbye…

"I want to go shopping once we get our paychecks." Ichiko's eyes started to prickle with tears. "I found this store on the Internet that sells cute t-shirts. I've been wanting to tell you all about it. You'll come with me, right, Ichiko?"

* * *

_"Right, Ichiko?"_

_The query snapped her out of her dazed reverie. Yumemi simply giggled, asking if she were thinking about her foreign crush, John. Ichiko stuttered, denying her accusations…_

_Knowing she was wrongfully thinking about the blonde again._

* * *

"Yumemi, why?" A tear fell down her tan cheek. She was breaking. "You're always like this, looking up at the sky and running… I can't go there with you! I can't protect you there!"

Ichiko sobbed, easing her shaking knees and folding into herself.

She felt Suzume's supportive hand at her shoulder. "Ichiko…"

_"Ichiko, it's okay. Don't worry about Yumemi. Because we're always with her." _Did she really say that just last night, as they parted at their crossroads? *2

Suddenly, there was a roar and the dusty earth quaked beneath their feet, rattling the unsteady ferries wheel about them.

Within in her coiled ball of anxieties, she heard Yumemi call _his_ name. Suzume's pat gave her courage to look up, finding the blonde reveal a blooming smile.

She had not seen her that happy in a long while…

"Yes!" was her muffled reply, and then slid towards the iron railing.

Ichiko's breath bated.

_She jumped._

In an instant, each dearest memory and cherished moment the teen withheld in her heart burst through her throat with a screech, "YUMEMI!"

Everything slowed down in pace. Blood rushed and throbbed in her ears, the air was cold, while her shaking fingers were colder; she could hear Suzume gasp in shock. Second by second, the details of her befalling figure were minute and precise.

Yumemi continued to descend downward and gradually became consumed within the fog.

But then—there—a figure clad in scarlet… The _Red Guy_ flew to break her fall. Slowly, the realization dawned on her: She could see him. Just like the massive, _strange_ ship above her, she could _see_ him.

A burst of light encompassed her vision; so bright and blinding, she wanted to cry.

It was beautiful…

The bursting explosion of sound, the rumble shaking her taut limbs… She fought it all and attempted to gain her footing. Suzume caught her faltering movements. Ichiko had legs; she would use them and continue to stand tall, while she supported the brunette just as well.

And then the light cleared, allowing her to view the wonders of that man she so loathed— and yet did not—embrace and withhold her precious person.

He protected her, when she couldn't. He was taking her away… The tomboy knew this really was farewell.

So, she waved, putting all her emotions into the simple motion as she cried out. Could Yumemi hear her?

_'Please stay. Don't go! I love you! Why are you leaving me? Fine, go! Didn't we promise to always be together? I'm sorry. Please, please-! Don't_—_!'_

And then she was gone, shot up with the mystical red king, like a shooting star.

For a single moment, the Earth was still; quiet, like the befalling snow. All she could whisper was her name. "Yumemi…"

Their future awaits, the one she was protecting _for_ them. Ichiko would continue to await her return. It was the least she could do.

* * *

A/N: God, I love this scene _so much!_ The drama! Although it's a little annoying, I feel terrible for Ichiko having to let her friend go like that. But then it all the tension got messed up in the last movie.  
Chapter seven of _Waiting For You_ should be up by the end of exams. Best of luck, everyone!

— Ari [12.11.11]

* * *

*1: I keep featuring this in my fics, huh? For details, look at chapter five of _Waiting For You_.

*2: Yes, Suzume actually said this, however, it was taken out in the series; it's shown in the second OVA.

* * *

_* Mary Jane_ by: Alanis Morissette: youtu. be/xG03_OLsgCk

_* Louder than Thunder_ by: The Devil Wears Prada: youtu. be/GrGt-vZD9XM

* THIS ISN'T MINE, but there are hardly any Ichiko/Yumemi videos out there: youtu. be/x2YN8z3vB5g

* * *

Prior comments from the December 12, 2011 upload:

**Leemix** \- Dec 16, 2011  
So bitter sweet...I feel like crying so much. Maybe that's because I am ill...aside that, great job. And I really need to watch the original OVA at some point.


	4. Pluviophile

A Munto Fanfiction: Pluviophile © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Fantasy and Romance  
Summary: She has always loved the rain. It soaks and purifies everything. In the past, it was her security blanket; maybe now she enjoyed it for a different reason.

* * *

A/N: This small drabble is based off of Rokka's [六歌] pixiv comic, _Shower [__通り雨__]_; ID=27864188.  
Since I could not read all the kanji, it is not translated word for word, but a basic gist of it with my own spiced additions.

* * *

Songs: _Wildflower_ by: Sheryl Crow, _As You Go _by: RED, and _思い出と絆__[Bonds and Memories] _by: 神前 暁・monaca

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Pluviophile

Their steps synchronized as they walked, while she explains her day's events and he listens with intrigued interest. Always, he gave his utmost attention towards her when they had the rare chance of walking home alone together.

"And then Ichiko—"

Munto was the one who felt it first, a small jolt at his nose. Eyes of bullion were brought to the Heavens and the smaller girl beside him began to fret.

"Ah, rain? But the weather cast said it'd be sunny today." In the past, she would have been happy for the passing shower, but now…

Both had come to a stop. In the corner of her vision, the man raised his hands at midsection, cupping the dripping water with a look of scrutiny.

"What is this?"

Doe eyed, Yumemi blinked in surprise. "Munto… You've never experienced the rain before?"

His jaw tipped upward once more, angle defining the sharp arch of his jugular and peeking, sun-kissed chest.

"Not personally. The kingdoms of Heaven are too high for water to reach, correct?"

The redhead's query snapped her out of her staring. "Yeah. Umm, the rain goes through a cycle called participation. When the sun heats the ocean, it evaporates into the sky where the vapor then clusters into clouds. If the clouds become heavy enough, they can form rain and snow, which then falls back to the Earth."

"Hmm."

"From your height, I guess it doesn't happen very often," the girl thought aloud. She knew from his kingdom, the cloudbank always appeared like a sea of cotton, miles below.

"I see." Golden irises filled with understanding. By now, his dark shirt stuck like a second skin, emphasizing the firm curves of his lithe frame.

She flushed and looked away. "I-I mean, you probably knew that already." Yumemi then opened the pink umbrella at hand, ears warming as the thought of sharing it together came to mind.

"Oh? And I thought you had no need for _that_ any more," he lightly teased her previous use for the parasol.

The blonde's mouth pursed. "I _don't_, but summer showers aren't uncommon. It's good to have one around," she referred mostly towards her _white_ uniform.

He became quiet. She softly called out to him, in question, and with a succession of steps, he was out of her reach.

"M-Munto? Wait, the rain hasn't stopped. Where are you going?"

His back turned in a graceful motion, revealing the beaming smile held there.

"This is wonderful, Yumemi," the king laughed charismatically, causing her breath to hitch. "Now I understand why you enjoy it so."

She could not help but stand agape, green moons drinking the rareness of it all. In this single moment, he truly looked carefree. No burdened responsibility, no scowl plastered upon his face, but happy. He was happy…

_'__Like a child.'_ Her lips pulled upward, brimming with affection.

It was then that the rain had tapered to a stopped, decorating the scenery with dewed crystals of nature's aftermath. Above, a streak of color emerged within the island-filled sky. Even so small, this was all they had fought so hard for—to preserve their future's beauty.

Folding the umbrella close, she walked over to Munto, who was standing akimbo with a content grin.

"It's beautiful," she sighed wistfully.

He pivoted down towards her, pulled mouth partaking a fleeting chuckle, and brushed a number of droplets from her honey-gold bangs. His hand gently lingered at her cheek and she felt heat rise at her nape.

"Indeed, it is."

* * *

A/N: So, I'm procrastinating on finals. You'd think I'd be responsible as a college Senior, huh? Pfft.  
I have not applied for summer school this year, but an internship and possible job. With this, there will be more time to spare—so I hope. However, I'm determined to get off this writer's block, so wait for me until then! Cheers.

—Ari [5/11/14]

* * *

Prior comments from the May 12, 2014 upload:

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx - **May 17, 2014  
Cuuute! This one-shot is really adorable. I have moments where I enjoy the rain... when it's too hot. XD Good luck on your finals!

Jemstone6259 - Oct 25, 2014  
Wonderful just Wonderful! I could see it all and man was it something exotic!

**Heather tucker** \- Dec 14, 2014  
I love it. I can't wait for the next chapter!


	5. Cup of Temptation

A Munto Fanfiction: Cup of Temptation © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Fantasy and Romance  
Summary: Huh. Surprising, how simple that was for him to say, despite his brooding nights contemplating of how and when he would relieve his said affections. Maybe she was right; maybe he was drunk?

* * *

A/N: Well, would look at that? I'm graduating next month in December. I was hoping to have many more stories written and completed by this stage of my life. :[  
Writer's block is still an ongoing struggle, my fellow readers. I can't promise how often I'll update, since the future is kinda in the open with various opportunities, but I'll do my best. Thank you for your patience.  
As for the following story, take it as an extension of the final movie, rather than just two days.

* * *

Songs: _I Wanna Be Yours_ by: Arctic Moneys, _Things We Don't Know About_ by: Blue October, _Breath of Life_ by: Florence and the Machine, _Desire _by: Poets of the Fall, and _Runaway _by: Silverstein

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-hime: Princess

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Cup of Temptation

The winter wrapped like a cloak, the night's phantom hands unveiling the moon, gibbous and waning, as it gradually rose above the silver-painted cloudbank. The orbiting rock provided light and spilled long shadows across the pillared throne room, to where the Magical King sat, occupied by his rummaging thoughts.

Munto took another sip of his goblet at hand, swishing the bittersweet liquid across his tongue and swallowed. The substance burned his throat, but he was not concerned as long as the effects took place—as long as the haunting whispers were silenced—all was sustainable. Heavenly Beings may not require the necessities of consuming physical substance, for Akuto was their life source, but the function was still able. It was mandatory for him to have at least one cup before retiring to bed, if sleep were kind.

However, as of late rest was more difficult than the norm; it now robbed the string of patience he would provide when accommodating with the remaining three Elders of their scattered United Army when they welcomed him back to their alliance. He was surprised to hear that the Admiral was let go of his position, which was why he even gave them a sparing benefit of the doubt; they were trying to change.

Yet of course, there was a price towards their bargain. They wanted Yumemi, with her reservoir power, to restore sense to the war-haste royals across their lands. The thought of their pawing tactics and cloy mind-games, directed solely upon the innocent girl, made his skin crawl. In other words, they wanted her on the battlefield, where she—_out_ of his _reach_—would be intertwined within the politics of Heaven's ever-weaving grasp. She would be _unprotected_.

They did not understand the frailty of her situation. Without any consideration beyond their own sin-tainted world, Gntarl had already provided hundreds of casualties towards her race. More blood would be shed, if need it be, for their victory to succeed.

If they simply_ trusted _him for once, making their future anew would be not such a difficulty.

Munto's stomach turned at the wretched proposal from that early morn, reprimanding how history tended to repeat itself in their past ancestors examples, and took another numbing gulp, only to find the contents empty. A sigh of frustration escaped the restless king and he massaged the bridge of his nose to will himself upon something more pleasant, while he gazed upon the ominous golden streak across the sky, which would soon be his destination that following day.

Almost instantly, the thought of Yumemi came to mind and snuffed the rage within his breast. No longer were his veins chilled with hesitation—the unspeakable fear of her indefinite existence—for she _was_ here, protected, and in his reach. She was safe and secure. And yet…

Yet, he could not help but to dwell upon these new feelings, which had gradually consumed his heart. He was uncertain how to approach her of it, let alone himself.

With a flick of his wrist, a pitcher of wine evaporated from the air, adorned with woven gold engravings, and poured into the basin, which then winked away under his will when the task was complete.

There was a creek at the door, which echoed across the hallway and called for his attention. He turned to the lone figure who so boldly disrupted him at such an hour, and his red brows skewed together. A light fret set in when he realized it was said girl who consumed his previous thoughts, illuminated by the entry's glass lanterns.

"Yumemi." He gave a nod of acknowledgment, façade in place. "What brings you here?"

"H-hi. I, ah…" Her eyes became wide and doe-like, as if caught wrong handed, and gave a brisk curtsy. She started to fidget under his scrutiny. "I wanted to say good night."

He found it odd that she were not in garbed in sleeping attire, yet donned within the pink dress gifted by his finest seamstresses. Honeyed locks were unbound from their braid, fanned across her cheeks and cascaded down her back in waves. His breath caught, for the attire enhanced her blossoming curves and shimmered under the milky light, appearing celestial, one suitable for his world.

He should have simply bid her farewell as she had so requested, this her second night away from home, before he did something regrettable in his current state. Yet Munto found himself acting before consciousness caught stride, and he positioned his perched leg to a more respectable fashion.

"It's late. Is everything all right?" the redhead asked with genuine concern, knowing the night could bring one's most malevolent thoughts.

She cast her gaze to the floor, inspecting the reflective marble there, and nervously bit her lip. "It's so_ different_ here. I needed something a little familiar, so I thought maybe…"

His pulse skipped a beat. Trust was what came to mind. For her to lay such consolation upon him provided that same frugal warmth to creep within his chest once again. With this, he beckoned her over with humbled softness.

"Come. Sit with me."

Yumemi accepted his invitation, pressing the tower-wood entrance closed, and silk at hand, padded up the long steps with such delicate grace it was almost too painful for him to bear.

The wine's buzz had him entertained at her silent revelation, knowing for fact that there was no other seat available. His hand opened forward, an offering, and the accompanied bracelet twinkled in intent for contact. She eyed it in remembrance, and tugging at the small fingers within his grasp, she fell into his lap with a squeak.

"I-I'm sorry! I—" Yumemi flushed and clammy palms recoil away from his maroon tunic. "Maybe I should go—"

"Relax," the king chided and nudged her back towards his support. He enjoyed her closeness, and noted her chilled frame. "I'm not going to do anything indecent; you have my word."

An owlish blink set forth at his declaration and her chin protruded with a guarded look.

"…Are you drunk?"

"Am I?" He tipped his glass towards her challenge.

"You're talking with conjunctions, for one…"

His mouth twitched at her keen observance, while the dome husked his laugh before taking a taste. "Tipsy. It keeps the demons at bay."

Yumemi knew his past, and in this intimate knowledge, she looked so forlorn and quietly begged her pardon.

"I'm sorry…"

He waved off the apology. "Keep me company."

A pocket of silence settled over the royal hall.

"About this morning, in the greenhouse," she breathed in a whisper for two, "When you, um, kissed my hand?"

Interest perked, his eyes scoured her close and he regarded her with calculated mischief.

"What of it?"

"Is that normal here?" The pitch in her voice escalated, heat dappling across her cheeks.

"It depends." His suave tone added onto her nervousness, however, he wanted to keep her guessing.

Her worrisome vision then narrowed. "You're being vague. Tell me!"

A grin followed suit. Funny how she too bristled by the one thing he most detested when it came towards social mingling.

"Very well; it varies between the situation. For one, it could be in respect of a higher acquaintance, as one does with royalty, or in the matter of how a gentleman greets a lady."

She looked taken aback. "I see. But I'm not of noble blood?"

He rests his chin on the row of knuckles closest to her, seeing no boundary in the protocol norm for personal space. The hopeful thought of _someday_ flickered passed. Oh, how foolish was he to be so smitten.

"Mmm. A Princess in the least. You deserve that much for saving my nation and ending our war."

"It's not over yet, Munto…"

"A work in progress, then."

She was doubtful, cocking her head slightly to his right. "Are you sure that's how it works?"

"It does when _I_ give say." He was glad to see her giggle at that.

"What about Ryueri? I didn't see you k-kissing her or any other girls?"

True, she was his late mother's apprentice. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Ryueri and I have a mutual respect for one another, but she is Prophetess, while I, King. She is family to me more than anything. A different impression is acquired for us."

Her nose scrunched. There were more questions settling within her eyes, but she held her tongue.

"As for the other ladies of the court," Munto occupied himself with his glass, skimming the smooth brim in a circular motion until it hummed at the attention. "It is not necessary unless I want to make my intentions to be clear."

"…Intentions?"

Bullion met with her fond gaze, the ever-growing dusk at her cheeks, and curled fingertips at her thundering breast. He could feel it too, a distant echo in his own. Finally, after taking one last gulp for courage, the goblet was placed aside and onto the armrest of his throne.

"Yes, my intentions. Perhaps I am a romantic at heart, knowing the afflictions this may cause in our current circumstance, but I believe you've earned my utmost truth." Hesitantly, Munto brushed a stray hair at her brow back into place and withdrew himself before giving in to the temptation of touching her skin. "It appears I have fallen for you, Yumemi."

Huh. Surprising, how simple that was for him to say, despite his brooding nights contemplating of how and when he would relieve his said affections. Maybe she was right; maybe he was drunk?

The blonde's realization flooded in the permanent shade of pink, while her mouth parted agape, contorting in the expression of anxiety, confusion, and hope.

"What…?"

His tongue flickered to wet his sudden parched lips. "My fondness for you—"

"No, I get it. But… _Why?_" Munto's jaw set in distaste. "I mean, you're _you_, and I'm just… me."

"_Exactly_. You are _you_." He took her pleading silence to continue on and leaned back in astonishment, his firm middle brushing against the cool, finely cut stone. "I believe each of our outlooks are different than the other. Tell me, how do you view yourself as?"

Eyes of emerald turned towards the moon, shadows spilling across her profile, striking and serene, yet a distant storm brewed within. It was three heartbeats-full did she finally answer.

"I honestly don't have any confidence in myself or any power, but even so, I want to protect my family and friends. I want to see the future you all are trying to open. That's why… I'm here." Her last cord sounded uncertain.

"Well, I beg to differ. You're much stronger than you think." She gave her attention to him once more, sad and longing for reassurance. "Have you forgotten? You broke thought the continuum with your own will. You had managed to pass the wall of time by believing in your own strength, something even I was incapable of doing."

She watched her twiddling thumbs folded in her lap.

"Trust in that fire of yours, Yumemi." His pointer finger tapped at her breastbone in emphasis and tipped her quivering chin upward. "You have the heart that can give birth to all of which you dream of. _That _is what had intrigued me about you: your courage, sincerity, and the bonds you have towards your loved ones."

He was weighed by her silence, and thus when his words finally sunk in she stood abrupt, paces back, and out of his reach. There was a pained expression reflected there.

"I don't get it. I don't understand!" her timid voice then shrilled, "If that is how you feel, then why are you telling me _now?_"

Golden irises widened at her snip remark. Panic sets hard and cold in his chest, for he was not expecting her to be_ angry_. An arm extended forward.

"Yume—"

"I waited!" Her knuckles twisted firmly together, until they shook white. "I was waiting, Munto! You turned my world upside down and left me with nothing but questions. I couldn't move on! Those _visions _and voices…! I really thought I had gone crazy!" The kindled brilliance in her green-flame was washed away, brimming with tears, until her breath came in short pants, and she faltered with a sob. Her fists tried to wipe the evidence away, while she whimpered miserably, "I waited…"

In a quick succession of steps, Munto withdrew himself from his chair, and grasped at her coverlet crown to press the shaking girl to his fickle-beating heart.

"There was a _reason…!_" he hissed, teeth gritting at his poor excuse, and pets her for comfort. "I could _not__—__!_ I—!"

A small noise escaped and the warmth of her submits into his grasp. Wetness dampened his chest.

He held her closer than he would have ever dared and he found it difficult to keep focused. The redhead sighed, his conscious in rebuttal against the _need_ to care for this lone girl between what was right, and placed a hand at her left shoulder, only to offer a light squeeze when the quivering ceased.

"I am sorry for hurting you so, Yumemi. Will you hear to my plea?"

She chanced to look upward, so he may catch her tapering tears and brush them away at the petal-damp surface. Akuto hummed under the callous pads with their contact, and though she held a bated expression, Yumemi nodded affirmative.

His shoulders dip in relief, abound by her mercy, and he tugged her by the nook of her arm to sit at their previous arrangements. Despite the wine's coax, a wave of anxiousness spread hot at his nape. He was not one to express his feelings with others; however, this was crucial for them both.

He found her palm, so small and tender, and cradled it.

"During that time, when our paths had crossed, I saw something: the _heart_ of your past and the emotions, which followed. Through space and time, I had become inexplicably bound to you. Though the Akuto-crisis had been restored, our future could only be obtained with completing the cycle. I knew that could only come to be with you by my side."

His breath shook slightly when envisioning her outstretched arm, his name her final cry, and her starburst shell behind closed lids.

"However, I was granted a vision, one of which had _terrified_ me so. Your life was at stake, Yumemi. If I had reached out to you again, it would likely be your last."

Her face paled and he did not realize he was clenching his fist until it bites into his palm. She blankets a hand over their entwined grasp to ease.

"I am willing to do anything to end this God forsaken war, but you, I cannot not take that risk… even if it meant pushing you away. You gave me a _reason_ to fight. When I discovered Gntarl's plan to take your city, I was _furious_. This feeling for you shook me; it was only of late that I had come to realize what it meant."

He raked an aggravated hand through long firelocks, both spelled by the intensity of his words, and he huffs at his own nervousness.

"I love you, Yumemi, most ardently. I want to protect you and your everything," Munto claimed with grave seriousness and his lip pressed into a firm line. He squeezed her hand. "I understand if these affections are not mutual, I wouldn't ask more than you can give, and gladly wish to keep our friendship."

Her expression shifts, mind clicking behind green moons, and it takes her longer than expected to react. Another wave of tears well, and in a swift motion, she launched herself around his neck. His empty glass would have broken that high-strung quiet if it were not for his keen reflexes. He caught the molded metal and placed it on the armrest, very much aware of her overall closeness. His hands steady her, warm and firm around her arms, and they linger more than need be.

"Thank you," she whispered into his collar and it was enough to make his breath come short. She laughed then, a wavering warble, which relieves his tension, and he embraces her. The scent of her hair was sweet and pleasant against his nose and he cherished her short-lived intimacy. However, her answer was not laid in stone. Not wanting to reap this moment, it quietly paints thick on his tongue until his throat grows raw in anticipation. Desperately, he _needs_ to know.

"Say it," Munto almost begs.

Instead, she ends their shared warmth, guided his hand over her heart to find soft flesh and silk, and he feels the palpitating muscle hammering just as hard as his.

"I love you." A true smile is shown there. "Don't worry, I forgive you for the wait."

The sharp heave caused his ribs to ache, and he gave no attempt to hide his vulnerability when relief washed over and a shaken chuckle escaped him in backlash. To_ love_… It was so beautiful and dangerous.

He drifted toward her, not predatorily, but cautiously, as he expected the possibility of her to run still, until their foreheads touch. "May I kiss you?"

She warms and thick lashes wane downwards. He could feel her breath excruciatingly tempting against his lips, and treaded on the idea of closing that space, but grabbed her wrist instead. Yumemi blinks awake, surprise pursing her mouth when he caressed the top of her hand. A light pucker whispers from their connection, and he grins at her flustered look.

"It will be my honor."

A bubbling giggle fit later, she indulged in to kiss him on the cheek. The feeling of it, pressed feather light, caused his blood to sing, and she was in his arms once more. Companionable silence overcomes the two, and she curls into him, knees at her chest, as one does when withering the cold against a flickering flame, and he pecked quiet pleasantries at her temple.

"Precious girl. My Little Dreamer…"

Yumemi's breath begins to even. "You're making me sleepy."

"A throne is not supposed to be comfortable."

"Mmm… But you are," she yawned half-heartedly.

His chuckle caused a rumble against her ear, but his grouse holds seriousness when in remembrance of red-muddled Pools comes forth, "It's best you rest well; tomorrow Ryueri will be preparing you."

Yumemi agreed, craning from under his jaw, and with a determined look, she indicates to the empty glass, "You too. No more of _this_. You'll make me worry."

The king watched her for a long moment, contemplating on foretelling her his proposal on extending the entity they created, but he decided against it, so she may _sleep_.

"Alright. We'll part halfway."

He pat her back to initiate their departure and she slid off to smoothen the crinkles at her rear's hem. Golden irises peer a glance at her shadow's silhouette when she does this, splayed dark against the marble, and he bites a grunt when his legs fail to cooperate. Yes, definitely enough wine for one night.

She grabbed his arm to crutch him, skin against leather. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Munto attempted to ignore the warmth at his nape, shameful both at his lack of grace and immodest behavior.

"How many of those did you have?"

"Three, I believe," he bobbed his head in affirmative, wild mane unraveled and swaying, and was doubtful on the fact that he could handle himself better when under the influence of a few glassfuls. Something told him it was not just that, which had him stumbling on his feet. He peered down at the girl's petite height and realized she was most _definitely_ more powerful than let on. Oh, he was in trouble.

Her shared gaze shied away and she slipped her hand in his when he initiated an escort, footfalls clicking across the pathway until the throne room is filled with nothing but column shadows.

A front her door, they both pause. She could rest in a fitful room this night, which he knew was accompanied by the finest quits available in the Magical Kingdom. Given a day, the maids organized proper bedding, opening an intact gentry chamber, unlike the eve before, while she were lulled in pull-string slumber within his grasp.

Warm eyes waver on her lips before they drift back to see rogue peppered there. His jaw twitches with concealed laughter, and he too reflects her previous exchange, bowing in the chaste contact.

"Dream well, Yumemi-hime," his tone drops against the peach-softness at her ear, and he leaned back, spine poised once more, to stroke her jaw affectionately.

The girl was merry and starlight, beaming. Her hands fold to her chest, which inflates with a content sigh and emotion. "Good night, Munto."

He grins at her still, even her, a mere waning sliver, and the guest quarters are closed shut. Once her pattering dissipates does his forehead press against the surface for a faltering moment in disbelief—he was hers, as she his—and then his lips fall.

There was no way in hell the United Army would take _this_ from him. Yumemi made him _want_ to return, and that was enough to break any obstacle in his way. The thought had him brushing fingertips at her door, securing that it was locked, and his determination burning for her care.

_"__Do not let the Heavens fall, Munto. Never let go of those hands you have grasped. Farewell."_

The hurt was still raw and he bowed his head in respects towards the fallen Outsider, whom at the end of his wake he called friend.

"I finally understand now, Gas. The one I should protect is already here," he whispered to himself.

In the pivot of his heel, Munto strides towards his lavished chambers, waving the gossamer drapes closed, and stripped down, while vowing to be open like this towards her—no alcohol in the equation—from now on, against the cold, silken sheets.

Of course, he gained a bare wink of sleep, but the restlessness was full of hopeful possibilities for their future, rather than the burdened nightmares of his past.

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, I started this in 2011. The original plot was Yumemi as the confessing drunk, but I didn't quite like Munto coaxing that upon a minor, so we got him to be the chatterbox instead.  
And no, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. _Waiting For You_ has yet to be continued on, but I am determined to get something out by the fifth upcoming anniversary, January 24th. For others, I'll write what I can when inspiration comes. Cheers.

—Ari [11.4.14]

* * *

Prior comments to the November 4, 2014 upload:

**Omeganixtra** \- Nov 5, 2014  
Squee! Fluffiest fluff when it is best! *blushes* SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Obiwan1527 **\- Nov 11, 2014  
It's good to hear from you again, Red! You're stories always pleases my OTP feels. And this fanfic did not fail. Good job!

**Darkangel Guard** \- Dec 17, 2014  
As always, so just, so romantic, so well written and so beautiful :)  
I'll always support you! I'll be waiting for your next chapter (maybe a long lemon ;) Take care!

**TKipani **\- Dec 31, 2014  
"I love you, Yumemi, most ardently" *screams into my pillow* Oh my- I just- I can't- this is- *blubbers*  
Has it really been so long since I've read one of your fics? Oh my goshhhh. I loved every word of this. I think you actually inspired me to keep writing my Munto fic. You're amazing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more fics of yours to stalk.


	6. Bump in the Night

A Munto Fanfiction: Bump in the Night © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Suspense, and Supernatural  
Summary: Not all guardians needed to be angels. One-shot; AU.

* * *

A/N: This one-shot was based off of a dream I had last night. I still don't know what's going on.  
A view plan of Yumemi's house may be of use. Made by yours truly: tmblr. co/ZE8fixsT4EV3

* * *

Songs: _Aiden's Theme_ by: Lorne Balfe

* * *

Japanese Index:  
Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)  
Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Bump in the Night

Yumemi woke in a cold sweat, gasping and quiver spelled. She was uncertain of what disrupted her slumber, but she sure wished she were still cradled within the fantasy's lulling caress. The air's tension was buzzing; she could feel it heavy and cold on her nape.

Encouraging herself out of the covers, she rose, while eyes of emerald searched the open vicinity, finding all up to par. Except it was not.

Finally pinpointing what was off: she realized it was her younger brother's breathing. It was too quiet. Craning over the wall space, which separated their sleeping sections, she whispered out to the seven-year-old.

"Chikara. Chikara?"

The bed was empty. He must have gone to the bathroom or shied to the arms of her parents' comfort from a night terror. Despite her middle school turning, she may… just take a peek.

Yumemi removed the thin blanket, emptying her hands towards her restlessness, and placed a barefoot onto the wooden panels. An expectant squeak escaped from her lightweight, cold at her ankles.

With her back to the window, she took another unsettling note, her trek still. It was a new moon tonight, or was supposed to be. Her blonde crown veered to the gossamer curtain, locks billowing, fearful of the unknown. It was nowhere near dawn.

…Why was it so bright?

Shuffling to the source, quaking fingers took a sliver-glance outside. Something was flickering overhead. Purple lightning, yet echoed with no thunder. She could not quite see it from her angle, it being straight above her roof. She resumed back into the dark, unable to shake the worrisome feeling.

There was a thump overhead, where she decided yes, it was time to check on her family. Her footing resumed and she skittered as quietly as she could when another sound followed from downstairs.

Finger pressed to the wall, the girl found herself shaking when she entered the looming hallway, passing the lavatory and her father's office, and pushed open her parents' door.

"'Kaa-san… 'Tou-san…?"

Wider still, their presence was naught; only the ominous shadows dance across their disrupted sheets. In this realization, her left hand recoiled from the handle as if burned and to her chest, eyes flickering into the growing pitch corners. Jumping, she had to bite her tongue when another disruption came from the stairs.

In a situation of 'Flight or Fight'… She chose to run.

Without second thought, the teen swept into room, locking it shut, and crawled under the cavities of the mattress. Surprisingly clean and limited of dust critters, she shoved herself as far as she could, until her back was at the wall. Fists at either side of her head, Yumemi tried to calm herself by counting:

"O-one…"

Toes aching and lint at her nostrils, she bunched into herself further, knees at her chest.

"Two."

Watching the doorway, she rocked herself back and forth, just as she had once been by loved ones in her youth.

"Three."

The temperature dropped and her breath became cold; she could see the slight fog as it escaped her hyperventilating lungs.

"…F-four."

She squeezed her eyes close, desperately willing to wake up from this nightmare.

"Fi—"

The handle turned; ever so quiet, but she could still hear it. Breath bated and gaze peeled on the sliver beneath the door, she watched the entry slowly opened and shut.

An animal. Paws large and talons clicking when it strode around the two Northern corners, a pair of wings folded when it situated itself poised a front the window. She dared not to move, despite the unguarded back, while its shadow overbore with what little she could see from outside.

"I know you are there," it spoke, male, while booming bass, too low, resonated with his baritone. *1

Her hands clamped over her mouth to muffle her whimpering and she silently prayed for help.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." There was no humor in his voice.

Uncoiling to stretch on her underbelly, she peeped from her nook. His silhouette revealed a mane, sprouted horns, and the body of a winged lion.

"A-Are you some sort of demon?" she whispered.

He scrutinized her over his right shoulder, eyes vivid and glowing like two beacon suns. Smirking, his fangs were pristine and razor.

She shrunk more so until her quivering chin touched the floor. "Are you sure you're not going to e-eat me?"

The corners of his lips fell and resumed forward with a simple response, "Stay away from the light."

Yumemi watched his tale sway in lazed rhythm, until another much louder clatter outside the hall caused her to tense stiff.

"What's going on?" She tried to swallow the lament in her throat. "W-where is my family?"

"Hush," he chided.

A long silence overcame them, until broken by her own quiet protests as she miserably wiped away her tears.

"Girl," his voice rumbled, a distraction, "what is your name?"

Sniffling, she hiccupped, "Yu-me-mi."

"Yumemi, listen well," he stood from his guarded position, on all fours, and started to walk towards the door. "I know you do not understand what is happening, but I need you to believe in me. Do not hesitate with what I tell you from here on out."

She watched from her limited vision, to see his paws transform into a pair of boots. "O-okay."

Paused at entry, there was a sword draw, metal humming when the hilt was released. The blonde crawled to the opposite post for better view, licking her chapped mouth.

Her savior still reflected his animalistic qualities: hair blood red, like his caped counter part and clad leather, while his horns, chest, and wrists were adorned with golden armor. His weapon glowed hot, metal confined in crusted magma.

Arms stretched forward, his maroon footing stood in a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

The entry burst open with a void of black flying creatures. A petrified scream escaped Yumemi, as she huddled close for cover, to merely hear the ripping of their long limbs and clawing at the floor. There were some, which tugged at her pajama pants, only to be staked through and burned to smoke. Rocking, she again counted, focusing on her voice, only to hear nothingness by the stroke of ten.

"Yumemi." Her leaking vision waxed open and bore into catseye bullion. A clawed hand stretched for aid, his rings and bracelets catching in the purple light. "Come, Yumemi."

Several heartbeats later, she accepted it, warm in her grasp, and pulled herself from underneath. Sitting on her heels, she soaked in the aftermath, which lay in a meadow of snow-burst ash. Craning up high to his towering height was his face, blank slated and so foreign. Her left palm was still in his when she struggled to lift herself.

"You need to get up." His tone was snip.

"I-I'm sorry. My legs won't work," her crown bowed in defeat.

He tugged at her again, smelling of soot, ginger, and flame, so close with her nose at his chest. His speared earrings jingled at the sudden movement, where she was bound in a furnace, almost too uncomfortably warm in his grasp.

"Hold on," he said, much softer than the previous cord.

Awestruck, her gaping mouth closed when she nodded in affirmative.

He looked ahead, jumping over the mattress, and opened the glass barrier. Wind billowed the drapes and her hair, like honeyed ribbons, and he stepped afoot the patio ledge. Jumping high, she watched from over his shoulder, two longhaired figures towered for dominance upon her rooftop. The opal female, clawed at the ink blue male, robed and sparking. Both struck as fierce and three stories high.

Yumemi resumed back at the man's profile, scowled and with flaming determination. Even if in the dark, she knew that all she had was but her reverent faith.

"Hey," she whispered, curled into his neck. "What do I call you?"

It was then that she decided, that perhaps not all guardians needed to be angels.

"Munto."

* * *

A/N: So, my dream only ended when _something_ came into my room, while I was at my old house and obviously not Yumemi, but improvised since I liked the tone. Cheers and Happy New Year.

—Ari [1.9.15]

* * *

*1: Take the animal gods in _Princess Mononoke_ towards this description.

* * *

Prior comments from the January 9, 2015 upload:

**TKipani **\- Jan 10, 2015  
Ahhhh. I knew this would come out cool! I think you were able to stick to the general theme of the song that you used. I want this to be the 5 minute intro of an awesome animated series where Yumemi goes on supernatural adventures with Munto as her guardian/guide. I love it! Good job!

**girlofeverycolor **\- Jan 11, 2015  
I liked the premise, of Munto being a griffin (yes?). And a refreshing read from other stories on this site. I'm so tired of reading about the high school teenage girl getting thrown into the canon world. Sigh, anyway, yes, I love your writing style. It reminds me of the stories published a few decades ago. Although there were some instances where I had to go back and re-read what I wrote because I was lost.  
Anyway, loved it! (And it's been so long since I've read one of your fics :) - Olivia

**Poetic-Drug** \- Jan 19, 2015  
Because I am simply too lazy to log in, I will leave my review anonymously. And thus, I feel bad because you've reviewed a lot of my works and I've neglected to leave one after viewing your brilliant pieces, so I hope this will make up for that somewhat. DX  
Honestly, what struck me about this piece was not the interaction between Munto and Yumemi, though make no mistake it was brilliant, but the transition from child to teenager you can clearly see in Yumemi. How she battles childlike fear with a semblance to logic. Knowing that retaliating in fear isn't going to get her anywhere, but still tentative in her approach to Munto. It's just lovely to read, and your writing style does you much credit. :)

**Guest** \- Dec 28, 2016  
Loved this! Cool idea would love to read more!


	7. Godmother

A Munto Fanfiction: Godmother © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Humor, and Hurt-Comfort  
Summary: Always, there would be a keen amethyst eye, watching afar. —Trigger Warning—

* * *

A/N: This chronological-drabble was inspired by the following song. I have never really focused on Ryueri's POV, but boy, I am glad I explored it now! Readers, prepare for intense feelz.  
A small synopsis of these flashbacks can be found briefly, here: fav. me/ d8ukdvo  
**WARNING**: There is the mention of attempted suicide.

* * *

Song: _Arsonist's Lullaby_ by: Hozier

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of Mr., Mrs., Miss, etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Godmother

When the Lord and Lady shed their passing to the almighty Akuto, the first step to their future was hell. The atrocity it caused was in uproar; all radars of Heaven strictly focused onto their small, diamond shaped islet, to calculate what their next chess move would be.

Ryueri and the young Magical Prince were requested upon the United Army's quarters. Located in far Eastern lands of Shozet, it would take three days time to arrive. Though flight was preferred, magic was looked highly down upon, so a craft was sent on their behalf, in means of transportation.

Munto stayed close by her side, given the occasional fumble in his crimson stride to keep up with her elegance as they walked down the long, carpeted hallways, while the three wise men of the Magical Kingdom trailed slowly behind in their long, emerald robes. The towering double-doors were opened, revealing a round table and the seven Elders who sat there, while their lanky Admiral, Gntral, glared at a distance.

It was not long in their civil conversation, where true intentions were revealed upon viper tongues, dripping menace.

"I do not understand," the head of Shozet stroked his white beard in thought, "Why did Andreious use the precious Akuto to give birth to a heir when the Heavens are currently in an Akuto crisis?"

Hushed whispers spread like wildfire in agreement. The plume haired boy on her left began to shake.

"We have all come to terms _not_ to conceive until a solution has been found. Yet the Lord and Lady—"

"_Have _found a solution," Ryueri held her head high. Protective of her mentor's kin, she placed a palm upon his ivory-clad shoulder in reassurance. "Gentlemen, this child is the future for us Heavenly Beings. As their fated dream, he will bring both order and the cycle back to us."

Though knowledgeable of this, Munto craned up at her in awe.

"Blasphemy!"

"Outrage!"

Amongst the tossed bellows, which she tuned out, the memory of weeks' prior trickled before her like water.

_"…__Guide my son," the Queen's request reverberated within her mind, "For he will be yours to protect."_

_"__Seraphine-sama, I… My training has not been complete. How am I capable—" her wringing spiders was cooed by the mother's._

_"__You were five when I took you under my wing—A portage in the Sight. Remember? In these fourteen years, your skill has flourished and you have grown into a fine young woman, Ryueri. Do not fret, dear, you are quite the gifted Prophetess. I have no doubt in your abilities," she nodded, peridot irises glowing with affection, and she released a bated breath, "Will you care for him, while I am gone? My dearest King and I have both agreed you most suitable as his godmother."_

_"__It… It will be my honor," she could not help but bubble in excitement, a grin spreading across her painted lips, only to snuff out. "But why must you not warn Munto? He will break in your loss."_

_Her gaze flickered to the floor, while porcelain features smiled through the melancholy; she always had the strength to._

_"__Then patch him as much as you are able. It is unfortunate, but his heart must grow strong, for the future he is destined will be a difficult one. However, in the end there will be peace, both in us and himself."_

_The lilac haired woman nodded, hesitant, and measured her wise words for double meaning._

_"__Promise me, Ryueri," her hands urged in a squeeze, while she brimmed with bittersweet emotion, "Keep a watchful eye. Do not let him drown in his sorrows…"_

Reverie focused to the present, the squabbling males have settled their ruffled arguments amongst themselves, leering with disdain, and pointed in accusation to the boy.

"You are a cursed child, Munto, because you carry the blood of your parents, who predicted the cycle of Akuto. You swallowed their life!" Somehow, the fair maiden's words have been twisted and misshapen, just as her wrenching gut. "And now, not only your own land, but the entire Heavens are in danger because of_ you_."

Looking amongst themselves for answers, the three wise men beside her gaped, astonished by their dire declaration. She had to mentally restrain herself and bit her tongue until the taste of iron came to be. Ryueri did not need to peer down to see Munto's anguished tears.

"We are leaving." The Prophetess' chilling anger rolled off in waves. "Do not _ever_ invite us here again."

_At eight, he was a feared threat, tarnished under Destiny._

* * *

"Hurry. Hurry!" Her usual grace was frantic, bare feet sprinting across the cool marble floor, while her nightgown and braid tail whipped in hot pursuit. The instinct of flight was far behind her buzzing mind, as she called desperately out for aid, "_Shuza!_"

Teleporting in a green shimmer, the eight-foot doctor came to view, clad in his own eve wear, to be fear-stricken when viewing the sopping, blue-lipped boy in her arms.

A passing guard said he found him there, floating within the greenhouse waterhole late in the moonlight.

"He's not breathing!" she hiccupped, completely frazzled, and fell too her knees in defeat. "I-I tried to give life into him, and yet—"

"Ryueri-sama," came a comforting hand at her shoulder and he kneeled before her. "You will the waters as your own blood. You can do this. Believe in your power."

Giving a shaken nod, she wiped her fearful tears away, and inhaled for composure. A feminine palm set over Munto's still chest cavity, and closing her eyes, she mumbled the language of the ancients. The magic sparked, flooding warmth from her heart, and willed the moisture in his lungs up and out his esophagus.

Her hand diminished of light, while eon seconds passed for a reply. Shuza flipped the prince over his left forearm and smacked his small back with zest. Sputtering with life, Munto was noosed by a coughing fit and raked nails over the relieved man's skin.

"Are you all right? Who did this to you? Was it a rebel from the Union?" she quickly demanded, rubbed soothing strokes, and craned to hear his waterlogged mumble.

"to… -ind me."

"_What?_" she stiffened, drained of all color, and did not hear the warning for calm.

"You weren't supposed to find me!" he wailed.

"_Foolish_ boy!" She then wretched the redhead from recline and shook him by the linen. "You intended to take your life? Tell me it is not true!"

"Ryueri-sama, please—!"

"They won't stop! Their voices won't stop! I hate it!" he buried into his hands in shame, sobbing, "Why did they abandon me? I am nothing but a _parasite!_ I—"

She then slapped him across the cheek.

"I will be damned to see you put their name in vain, Munto. It was just as hard for them to leave, as it is you to remain! You know the law; the Akuto must be balanced." Despite her cold words, she came soft in touch and urged his glistening suns to catch her eye. "Now, what are these voices driving you mad? For how long?"

He shied away from her chin's grasp.

"We cannot help you if you stay silent," Shuza rumbled softly from behind.

"…Mother and Father. I hear them in my dreams," his features held a waif quality, lost. "_Them_, too."

He flinched before her petting and begged his attention by a caress on the quivering shoulder. Tiny steps stood to accept the embrace she offered, seeping her clothes to rags.

"Dreams are never present without meaning. Be sure to tell me these things from now on," she rasped into his cradled nape and found herself shaking.

Whimpering, he nodded in affirmative. "O-Okay."

_He was a survivor at nine._

* * *

Despite the silencing of his voices, Munto had brooded on for months, no matter the given efforts to aid. Eating was not a necessity for their kind, but his intake of the almighty energy was very low, where flight was impossible and he pushed himself to feasible breaking point. Always, there would be a keen amethyst eye, watching afar, even in his fruitful demands for space.

He must have not heard her come into the study, for Ryueri's heels quietly tapered within the doorway, as she watched the wild haired boy lean close to the ember cove, arm stretched out to its warmth. Despite the approaching danger, she did not jump in action, but curious, stayed in the flickering shadows.

The magic within them relied on the Akuto, while Akuto relied on one's heart's emotions. Because of his tipping point, the prince was a late bloomer and had not yet found breakthrough in his elemental spark. Fire ran through his father's veins, while his mother's shielding magic was of rose quartz, so the likelihood of it being passed onto the gene pool was high.

Munto squeaked, flinched back and opened his fist in experimentation, to reach forward again with more confidence. The flames licked his skin, rippling naught in scorch, and when sat back on his heels, he giggled at the sensation as it seeped into his pours. Snapping his fingers together, it ignited and was tamed at will.

"You have finally found it," she whispered, and he veered back to watch her, literally caught red handed.

There was a noticeable, reoccurring stitch at his brow, but she simply pulled a prideful smile onto the corners of her mouth.

"All you have is your fire and the desire of who you want to protect. You may never tame your demons, but just as those important, keep them too close to heart."

_He was a magician at ten._

* * *

"What am I supposed to do? I do not want to lie," his boots swayed to and fro, disturbing the cushion's skirt in their rhythm.

She glanced up from her hologram book and arched a fine brow. "It is wise not to."

"But that'll hurt her feelings," he rolled over onto the footrest and perched his stout chin within two palms. "I just don't feel the same. It gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Language, Munto," she chided in regards to his spoken conjunctions, and he perked a sheepish grin. Sliding to the next page, she regarded his youthful situation and nibbled at a pinkie nail. "Perhaps you are meant for another."

Now sat up, he held his ankles and flapped his knees. The prince could never sit still. "What do you mean?"

The navy spine of her imaginary adventure was folded closed, and she delicately intertwined her fingers together in her lap. "Have you heard of a soulmate before, Munto?"

His silence told her no.

"Well then… A soulmate is a best friend—"

His hand shot up, just as the lessons she tutored him. "Like Rui?"

"Yes, child, but more. Do not interrupt, please," her palm gestured in stand-down. There was a bobbing nod. "They are the one person who knows you better than anyone else, even sometimes more than yourself; who will inspire you to be the best you can be, and will never give up on you. That one will accept and believe in you, even before anyone has or will. No matter what, they will continue to love you, always. Understood?"

Fiddling with his golden sash, he smiled down, bashful. "Does that make you my soulmate, Ryueri?"

Compelled to silence, she composed herself and chuckled. How flattering. "I am your godmother, silly boy. It is a different kind of love, which you will come to realize with age."

"Alright." His shoulders deflated in a raspberry, then perked with interest, bullion, expectant. "Do you have a soulmate?"

"…No."

"Not _yet!_" he encouraged enough to make her smile.

"Now hurry along," she shooed him from the library. "Be honest with your heart and tell that poor girl your truth. Her loss will soon subside, just as yours has."

It was then potent amber strayed away, opaque and distant. His reply was quiet in her assumption, "I guess…"

_He was a heartbreaker at eleven._

* * *

"Munto, may I come in?" she softly knocked at his bedroom door, dead in the night. Something had disturbed her sleep, restless within unspeakable visions of the future, and he would be the first she checked upon.

After a long pause, the preteen answered, "N-no."

"…Munto?" There was panic in his voice, which she could not settle with. Fearing the worst—the memory of his blue lips rippling to view—she swept the entrance open, only to find him there, stark naked and his hand beating beneath maroon silk.

"Ryueri!" he screeched, franticly covering himself, while his flaming face shown bright as his hair, gradient down to his collarbones. "Get out!"  
"Oh my goodness, forgive me!" her own cheeks turned a hue as lilac locks wisped out of view, closing his chambers shut. Adrenaline running, she blinked owlishly at her rooted spot, perceiving what was discovered, and felt a bubble run behind her teeth.

He was becoming a man, and she had not laughed so hard in years.

"Shut _up_, Ryueri!" came his muffled scream within the doorway. There would be a silent treatment, on his behalf, for three days straight.

_He was an experimenter at twelve._

* * *

Quickly as the moons passed, the destined day had finally arrived: Coronation.

Every member upon the floating isle had come in celebration, cheers roaring to the trio, whom made way down to the outer temple, where the sun scorched hot. Flanked by his young cousins, twins blonds striking upon the late Queen's kin—those only left in royal blood—Munto continued to walk up the long steps, his father's cape trailing behind amongst the dirt, pass the purple robed guards, and kneeled before her white figure. There, he masked a scowl, as did she.

With a flick of her wrist, the howling voices died down.

"I have defended the Magical Kingdom, and the lives of the innocent, since the passing of our predecessor Lord and Lady, Andreious and Seraphine. Upon their first and only heir, he, the pinnacle of our new generation, I will now pass on this responsibility, to you so suitable, young Prince."

Twin suns gazed upon her, burning bright like a star, fierce and determined. Beneath the red cloak, his bare chest trickled with sweat, yet he was unafraid.

"Munto, are you willing to take the Oath?"

"Yes, I am willing," his tenor boomed, for all to hear and witness.

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to guard the Magical Kingdom?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Heavens?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear, upon God and the almighty Akuto, to bring forth life upon your fate and give us Heavenly Beings order and return the cycle back to us?"

"I swear, in all my power, to perform and keep. So help me, God."

Gossamer sash swaying, her glow-orbed pointer rose, drew their sigil within the air and the binding spell of the ancients, which circled around him and branded the earth.

"Then on this day, I, royal Prophetess, proclaim you King, the Lord of all Magic."

Munto rose after he respectfully kissed her outstretched palm and turned to face the crowd, stoic, and head high. His people roared with boisterous nature, and he would stay, forever silent, under this heavy burden.

_He was a King at thirteen._

* * *

"Toche, huh?" he peered down upon the young blond, who peeked up from behind her long blue skirts.

"Yes, he will be my apprentice," came an acknowledging pat. "There is potential in his Sight."

A scrutinizing licket of red rose when not initiated a self-introduction. "A quiet one, is he not?"

Her lashes waned closed, considerate. "He has not spoken since his family's return to the Akuto."

In their crisis, parents were now required to sacrifice themselves at a higher rate, leaving younger babes to care for.

"I see…" Empathy flickered across his knit features and he crouched down to the eight-year-old's height. "Toche, you may address me as Munto-sama. I am the King of these lands. Understood?"

With skittish steps, he braved forward, and nodded in affirmative.

A degree lifted from the corner of the royal's mouth. Crimson particles then shimmered at the tip of his waggling pointer, the golden signet catching, as he grabbed something from behind Toche's stout, pointed ear. "Oh, what is this?"

There, a white lily appeared, and the boy gasped in awe when it was gifted to him.

"You like that?" came his inquiry, light in tone, and gave a curt whistle. "Hey, look under your hat."

Azure moons blinked from instruction, craned up to her for reassurance and with a pulled smile, she nodded in permission. In a bated breath, hesitant, the boy cupped the aqua cone off his pallid nest, to where three brightly colored finches burst from beneath and fluttered out the open windowsill. Startled, he was knocked off his feet.

Munto cackled with good humor and helped him up. There, wide irises stared, star-struck, to then be covered in shame.

"Hey, hey. Come on now, no tears," he patted his shoulder when the boy began to shake and mouthed silent apologies up to her.

It was then the whimper graduated, loud and clear, to a chime of laughter. His voice's bubbling raged on until breath wheezed and became difficult. Munto joined in, harmonizing, and it made her beaming cheeks ache.

"You are a good kid," he ruffled his hair, just as she had to console in his youth, and tipped down when humbled in secret.

Her mouth pursed, intrigued. Toche has not even spoken yet to herself.

"A what?" Munto whispered and leaned forward, balancing back with a quizzed shake, firelocks swayed in the motion. From his kneeled height, he requested for her guidance, "Have you heard of the term, 'umbrella'?

"No. Toche, what did you see?" her amethyst gaze reflected mystified curiosity.

Licking his chapped mouth, the apprentice scurried to tenderly pick up the dropped flower, and held it above is head. Both appeared equally confused, and with a thumb propping his chin in thought, he gave it back to Munto.

Glancing down and back to eager azure, he translated his flapping arms.

"Bigger?" A glowing palm demanded growth to its roots, until its hood eclipsed his tan face. Again, he posed as demonstration. "Like this?"

How odd.

Toche clapped in approval and hopped foot-to-foot. "It was pink!"

_He was a brother at fourteen._

* * *

"What has been troubling you as of late?" approached a moonlit figure, pillared shadows splayed.

His twin suns glanced up at her amongst lounging, beacon contrast in the ink night. "Nothing. Where is Toche?"

"Sleeping," she walked up the throne room's three long steps; heels echoed the breaking silence, until she sat on his armrest. He allowed her. "Do not lie to me, Munto; you have been brooding on for days. I will figure it out eventually."

There was a harsh leer, to where he propped his hinged cheekbone. "Is that a _threat?_"

"No, it is my gift," she grinned, head on, and ruffled his hair.

"Quit it!" was a vexed exchange and he nudged away from her touch. "I am no longer a boy, Ryueri. Jeez."

Silent, she watched as he glared daggers at the spring gibbous, lip jutted, and patiently waited until he was ready to speak.

"I could not do it," he whispered and pulled at his mane's roots. "The chicken-shit that I am—! I could not even have the balls to swallow my pride."

Curious, her brows rose in expectancy.

"Sex, Ryueri! I know you are not that dense!" his fluctuating bass cracked, fists waved up in the air, and slumped back in a huff, his bare back slid against the finely cut stone. "This really sucks."

"You are giving up too easily for your stubborn nature. Simply try again."

"But it is not that simple!" he snapped and jackknifed. "I was fine at first, but then one look at her and I saw—"

In the tension quiet, she urged for his truth, "You saw what, Munto?"

A canine peeked to gnaw his bottom counterpart.

"_Munto_. Spit it out."

"She looked like my mother, okay?! They are all_ older_ and experienced and just I froze up! Happy now?"

Her tone softened, just as her features, and she advised, "It is all right to admit that. Making love to someone is a very special thing."

"Tsk, like you know," he grumbled, and caught his slip-up, fear-stricken.

"And I never will." Lilac locks tussled in a pensive negative. "I vowed chastity upon my role as Prophetess. Aside your mother's exception, we all have. It is tradition."

"Oh…" eyes of bullion looked away, guilty. "Sorry."

A feminine hand guided his wandering gaze to face her. "There is nothing foul in waiting; coming of age, or not. You have no one to prove but your heart. Understand? Your partner will come along eventually, I am sure of it."

Swallowing, he nodded, uncertain.

_He was still a virgin at fifteen._

* * *

"Munto, we, the United Army, will not obey the Magical Kingdom any longer."

"That is what they had said?" she inquired, stoic.

He sighed and lean back into his royal seat, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Word for word."

There was such _exhaustion_ in his tone.

"They are asking for _war_ in such matters," Ryueri held a white-knuckled fist, while her young trainee watched with soaking knowledge.

"Those bastards already have long ago. I was a fool to believe they would keep their word," the redhead growled, rolled the kink out of his neck, and hefted himself forward. Clicking down the throne's steps, he smoothened the cape's creases across his glove-adorned shoulders and towered over her figure while he passed. "Do not fret, Ryueri, I will protect this place. We can purify what is left of the Akuto."

_He was a warrior at sixteen._

* * *

"My predictions can no longer uncover the light of hope for the Heavens. Munto, the we are already…"

They had both known the end of their cycle: With or without magical use, despite what the United Army accused, all eight nations were destined to fall and perish.

"Do not give up, Ryueri." He looked out beyond the blue curved horizon, donned in but his pants upon preparation of their ceremony. "I will definitely find the light of hope, without fail."

The king turned, leading, until their steps sloshed within the Pool of Memory. Though she is able to will the waters, the power, which must be given in exchange, was required in means of crossing the continuum. In the background, Toche's desperate wails echoed throughout the halls.

_'__Yes… There is no one else, apart from you, who is able to do that.'_ Kneeled before her, just as his coronation, Munto looked up with a frown etched upon his stoic features. There, she revealed a dagger and its silver crescent glinted with malicious intent. _'If so, then let me become your eyes.'_

With a flick of a wrist, she slit her irises, excruciating pain lacing the delicate flesh, as metallic cherry gushed down her face and bosom, to where the drops hit the mirrored surface.

Soon, a roar sounded in her pointed ears. A vision amongst blood spilt sunsets, across the lands came darkness, deep and echoing, spilled until a light in the distance emerged. A lone girl donned in white and with vibrant eyes cast the skies with a look of such sadness and defeat. Closer still, the right of her twin jewels revealed the pillar, which once connected their worlds together, upon that Calamitous Day a millennia ago.

This bridge between Akutoliods and Heavenliods… Her heart reverberated such a unique flame. Quiet, solemn, but it held the slumbered power of a dying star.

A name came to be: The Girl of Destiny.

Ryueri's breath heaved, choking from the agony, and that was the last of her strength. The spell collapsed, as did she, upon buckling knees. She was caught before her teetering form hit the ground, hair billowed and dripping.

"I have you," he reassured when a silent scream wheezed from her lungs, and picked the lady up, effortlessly, lifted them both under his laden shoulders, and pivoted, while red boots chafed across the tiled path. Passed the weeping boy, they fumbled out of vicinity, and Munto's whine was mournful.

In her personal hell, there was nothing but darkness.

_He was a martyr at seventeen._

* * *

Soon in their waiting, Munto and Yumemi's figures peeked over the stone staircase, to where the North entrance once lain, now in rubble. She kept a close eye upon the Girl of Destiny, watchful as her drawn face tipped to reveal curious emeralds.

Glancing towards the Magical King, a suspicious hum echoed within her mind. Odd. He only wore such decorative attire on special occasions; slowly, she was drawn back to the blonde. Could it be? Perhaps he too held just as much excitement in meeting the girl as she, the Heaven's savior, to dress so extravagantly?

Their footfalls, black boots and white slippers, slowed to a stop once they met in front of her. Contrasting amethyst against amber parted their lock hold, distracted, as Munto declared, "This is my royal Prophetess, Ryueri. She will help you get prepared."

Her elfin ears did not miss his softened tone, one used few on herself. Green moons stared on, star-struck, and the lilac haired woman could not help but offer a humbled smile. What a darling.

"Good morning. I welcome you here, from the bottom of my heart."

Her daze broke in a flustered effort for poised tact. Glancing to her right, she mumbled with a curve to the waist, "Y-yes. Umm… I-It's very nice to meet you. My name is Hidaka Yumemi, I—"

The measure for dignified blessings was then broken when a gargle emerged forth her petite stomach in demand for attention—and attention she was brought, unwanted and fixated. She peered down in horror, squeaking, and the round buds peeked between honeyed locks burned with humiliation.

A breath was held between the trio and Ryueri took a knowing glance at the royal.

"I see." He had mentioned something about it when he whisked her sleeping form off to the greenhouse that following eve. "Toche."

The young boy in a respected distance skippered forward to her beckoning. "Yes, Ryueri-sama?"

"Please take Yumemi-san to that place," she requested, lashes waxed closed briefly in their parting.

"Ma'am!" he bobbed with a determined purse at his mouth. Kindly, came a bow in admiration, and she reflected the same with vigor, curtsying the delicate pink silk in her fingertips. "I am Toche. Please follow me, miss!"

"Oh please," she giggled behind a hand, pinkie quirked with hidden grace, "Just Yumemi, if you will."

"I-If you insist," he began to fluster. "This way."

Gradually, their skirting introductions came to a close and she followed her green-garbed apprentice down the bleached slab of marble.

Munto's eyes lingered too long—too _low_—on her braid tail for mere acquaintances. Once out of vicinity, painted lips pulled downward and she gave him a pierced look.

"_What?_" his brows knitted in silent accusation.

She had her visions, and with Yumemi's unique heart, the various possibilities never ended well. However, for his deserved happiness, she would bargain the benefit of the doubt.

A decorative cuff caught the ascending sun, twinkling, as her gloved pointer prodded into his firm chest. "You must _respect_ your Princess if you desire her interest, Munto."

"My Pri—" Like the blonde, his ear tips flared with color. Composing himself, one ridged step at a time, catseye gold narrowed, plight, and he begrudgingly dug into his coat's pockets, while resuming back to where the couple had entered. "Tsk. I do not know what you are talking about."

_'__You will soon enough.'_

While ruffling the back of his wild nape, intuitive as if heard, he pivoted from decent, his waist half-massed in her viewing. "Ryueri, I will guide Yumemi to you after our talk and then buy us some time. Watch over her."

She always has and always will.

"Yes." Bidding the monarch's orders, her crown nodded in acknowledgment. "Be careful."

Watching his lone back, he flicked a wrist to her, casually, until he was seen no more.

On her left, the golden pillar of light, which tied their worlds together—like an umbilical cord of hope—fluctuated. The flower entity both he and Yumemi created, floating beyond the Western cloudbank, dispersed, one petal at a time, as the sands ticked on.

"Make haste," came a whispered prayer, in the wind. "This is our only chance for a future."

_He was a runner at eighteen._

* * *

"…Is this too much?" he scanned over the bouquet of flowers, which were freshly picked.

Arranging them with skillful knowledge, Ryueri hummed when she stepped back by his side. "It is quite your taste."

The redhead chuckled, voice strained with uncertainty, as he flicked a wisp of hair behind an elfin ear. "Yes, but is it too old fashioned? I feel I may be embarrassing her with such treatment. Already, Yumemi's peers cast us such foreign looks."

Amethyst irises rolling—for he was never one to care of judgment—she walked up to his height, which was a head taller than herself, and led him down by the cheek. There, she craned to kiss him and smudged the lipstick remains away with her thumb's pad.

"You will court her to whatever you find suitable, Munto. This is new for you both. And if something is of discomfort, simply communicate. Speaking amongst one another will be your best path to success. I am most certain Yumemi-san will find it flattering."

The king looked away, a bit bashful, hooked an elbow around her caped shoulders, and turned back to offer a peck into her temple. No words were spoken to understand the gratitude he had for her support.

_He was a wooer at nineteen._

* * *

"These stockings are unnecessary!" she heard from behind the foliage.

"But the skirts are much shorter than my middle-school uniform!" Yumemi explained with a slight whine, "It's cold!"

"Tsk. Then why are they cut in such a provocative way, huh? Tell me," Munto growled.

"What?" There was a pause. "They're cute. Don't you think so?"

"You are _no_ help, minx." His bass dropped, sultry. "Already, I cannot keep my hands off of you."

Flirtatious giggling ensued.

Making herself known, the Prophetess calmly entered their hideout within the secluded meeting area, to where she preferred eating a number of days with Toche, and coughed for good measure.

Red bows decorated her hair as she cast towards her. "Oh! Hello, Ryueri-san!"

Beneath a tree, both settled upon Munto's outstretched cloak, while his wandering hand lingered at the pale skin her black thigh-high revealed.

A fine brow rose. "Am I interrupting?"

"Ye—"

"No, of course not!" Yumemi forcefully laughed, pushed him off, where he leered a sour look towards her direction, and she stood. A golden iris glanced as she smoothened the hem of her navy skirt, and he licked his lip.

"How rude, Munto. You whisk her away even before my greetings," she placed a gloved hand on her cheek and looked away, hurtful.

Jaw tipped to where he crouched, the man groaned dramatically, brushed off the grass from of his maroon cape, and billowed it around his leather-clad shoulders whence towered over them both.

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled at her uncaught sense of sarcasm. "Yumemi-san, have you gotten taller again?"

He was now hovering behind and nudged her blonde crown in comparison, which came up to his collarbone. It was not just her height, which had grown in size.

"See! I told you, Yumemi. You have!"

"Says Mr. six-foot-five, who keeps getting taller!" The teen threw a raspberry and crept up to lean against her bare shoulder, sighing, "It's not fair. Ryueri-san, how do you live with such giants?"

Smiling wicked, she requested a secret to her round ear, "The same way you copulate with them: through accommodation."

Recoiling back with a squeak, as if burned, Yumemi looked at her in astonishment, cheeks flaring, and then to Munto, who appeared just as shocked. Lucky for him, he recovered quickly.

"Well, I be damned… You _knew?_"

"Of course. Even without my power, it is quite obvious." Ryueri shrugged, looking back on the nights of how_ loud_ those two could get. "Your magical bond has gotten stronger; I can feel it."

"You can _feel_ it?"

"Well, that's embarrassing…" Eyes of emerald skippered to the ground, fidgeting.

"Speaking of which," she winked to said man, "Did you know, when Munto was a boy, I had once had walked in on him while—"

"_Alright!_" The redhead barked in interruption and covered her adorned ears. "You two can gossip about my unholy charms later, when I am _away_ from vicinity."

Both females broke into a laugh, while he struggled to tame the rising color creeping up his nape.

He demanded attention with the clearing of his throat. "Yumemi, you wanted to go to that place?"

"Yes!" she perked and took his outstretched hand, pearl bracelet jingling in her right. "We're going to the cemeteries. Would you like to come?"

She shook a humbled negative. "You two have fun. Give them my regards."

"We will!"

Contrasted against the clear skies, two figures of red and blue gradually diminished in size as the walked across the long bridge, waved in farewell.

_He was a lover at twenty._

* * *

"I do not understand. The spell should have worked! It always has, for generations within our crisis!" he paced amongst the library's red carpets like a caged animal.

"Munto, calm yourself." Her grounding words fell to deaf ears.

"Ludicrous! She may be human, but so are _we_ through space-time! She wills magic like us, flies like us. Why?"

"You must remember that Yumemi-san's body is not evolved like our own. We have converted to the Akuto long ago; she has not. Not only that, but there is the possibility of her power overruling your own. She is strong."

Pausing, a sigh steamed through his flared nostrils. "You are right. However, we are nowhere near ready to be p-parents. How can I request such a thing…?"

"It is not a rarity to have mothers her age."

"I know! But that is _here!_" came a dramatic wave at his arms, bracelets jingling. "Down below, pregnancy while schooling brings great dishonor upon the family! I could not possibly—"

"Have you told them yet?" Amethyst irises overcast, dark.

His stride fumbled, pivoting. "No!"

"Do so after," she tipped her chin downward in preparation for the storm.

Pristine boots halted, doe-eyed and ridged. "Ryueri… What do you mean? After _what?_"

Her long lashes waned closed, white lipped. "_Warn_ your Princess."

"No, it cannot be," he breathed and bowed to her eye level, while his shaking hands gripped her shoulders in desperation. "Does that mean—Is this why neither of us saw this? There will—"

"I am sorry, Munto. Truly," she apologized, catching his pinprick bullion beneath tussled bangs.

The king stumbled back, heaving heavy for air, and clutched his sweltering brow. Dawned with understanding, he spoke quietly in taboo, "It will be lost…"

"You must be careful with what you wish for. Some prayers may be answered."

"I did not ask for this!" his lashing voice cracked with rage.

The grief of her vision began to blur, while she clenched away her jaw's quivering. No, she must be strong for him.

Now he sat besides her, defeated, and cradled his blank face within two palms. Monotone, he rasped, "How long?"

A comforting hand rested on his arched back. "Within the month."

He hissed an inhale, bated, and coiled into himself, while he kicked the floor in frustration. "That is _worse, _dammit! Why is He still testing us?!"

In his breaking, she grappled him close and cooed, while he vented. Howling, Munto had not openly cried so hard since he was a child.

_He was not a father at twenty-one._

* * *

As the years progressed from their worlds' union, the space-time distortion left behind by Gas had gradually widened. Over their keen watch, the Magical Kingdom prepared for this day, when the shackles snapped and the skies seeped black from a waning, solar eclipse.

Guridori, full fledged with the power of an Outsider, towered over them, while his bone minions advanced forward. Calling forth a full war, those Below stood on guard, while Heaven's seven nations lingered on their water boarders to maintain no escape and waited if back up was necessary.

When Gas was found, a mere husk of the man he had left as, his trainee, Irita had arrived right away with Commander Leica's troops close behind, in aid. All this time, he had been battling, alone.

The first wave was brushed off easily through Yumemi's upper hand, she, who had willed ancient magic of the first King, none of which they were capable of, and had her clones wipe them out in an instant. However, the remaining was passed onto their troops, for Munto required her full power and attention, as they struck across the ashen horizon like a star, towards the highly leveled Lord of Hologooze, for their powers matched in strength, Outsider against Outsider.

It has now been three days.

Ryueri stared against Gntarl's pinprick brown. Hair bound atop the unique shape of her skull, lilac locks whipped within the rancid wind, as flames licked around them. There, he withdrew a mighty sword from his back, on guard. Once again, the Sighting Pools were destroyed to rubble.

"After the mercy you were given in our peace terms, you still had the audacity to betray us?" she spoke, cold.

"You and that damned Munto destroyed our order! The United Army was no more in the new alliance because of _you_."

"And yet you stand, alone, without them. Where is your group of Elders, Gntarl?"

His lower eyelid twitched at the obscenity of it all.

"We have now obtained peace, all of which you had sacrificed so many for, yet you decided to create chaos in breaking that seal. Why? Why do you fear him so? Even in the beginning, you took Munto as a _threat_ for change."

"Shut up, you bitch!" The Ex-Admiral foamed and took a stance of attack. "Let us settle this."

Upturning an icy glare, out in the distance, she watched as the two destined children bound Guridori in scorch tendrils of black. Resuming attention, she created a sword made of light and crystal, as those influenced by Enda's weaponry trade. She may have magic, but he was twice her size. Despite this, she will fight fair.

"Come!" she beckoned, lunging as a fierce lioness does her prey.

_He was an Outsider at twenty-two._

* * *

"Damn, you are gaining some muscle, kid," Munto muttered to himself as he hefted the blond in his arms.

Within the doorframe, she watched, un-expectant of him there. "Oh."

"I got this, Ryueri," he waved off, removed their shoes, and fluffed over a blanket. Quiet, they gazed upon Yumemi's twelve-year-old brother, Chikara, and Toche, both oblivious in their peaceful dreams. "Jeez, these two tuckered themselves out."

"Yes…" she smoothed back a pale lock upon his pensive brow. "I am glad he is branching out. He is usually so shy."

The king hummed in agreement and offered his elbow in escort. "Walk with me."

In a content silence, together, they had settled upon a curved marble bench, overlooking the bright stars, which peeked within open ceiling, down parallel to the pale lily pads as they hovered over its mirrored surface.

"…You better keep an eye on him. I believe he has an admirer on his hands," Munto nudged playfully.

"What? _No_," came a hand at her gape lips.

"Could it be? Have I seen something before the great royal Prophetess? You must be loosing your edge," he chuckled.

She smiled at his good humor. "Who?"

"A little sweetpea of about yay high," he brought example at arms length, to his reclined chest. "Big blue eyes and pigtails. I have been seeing her around a lot lately."

A mischievous glint flickered in her eye. "Is that so?"

"His coming of age is just around the corner, Ryueri. Do no keep such a short leash on the poor kid. Let him have some fun."

"Tradition, Munto," her mouth then firmed into a thin line.

"God. For once, that is not what I meant," he sputtered, stomach held. The golden earrings too settled once his diaphragm stilled. "I think he has the strength to keep it in his pants. Maybe…"

"I am glad." Her gaze turned to the stars, sighing, "He may have found his partner, just as you did."

"Hhn…" After a long moment, he inquired, hushed, "Do you get lonesome, Ryueri?"

She turned back to him and patted his forearm. "Oh, stop."

"I am serious." Catseye suns flickered down from the skies. "Sometimes you look up into the night with such longing. I worry."

So, he has noticed? Perhaps she _was_ loosing her edge.

"You need not fret, child. I already have my hands full with you two rascals," she pinched his left cheek, to then skim across the scar lain there. "However, I do watch the stars, and wonder of the infinite possibilities we have. The past, present, and future, has many paths, which we take for granted. Like time itself, the flow accommodates; it is never set in stone."

"I know, you taught me that."

"Yes…" she nodded in acknowledgement and formed a grin of contentment upon her painted lips.

"Will you ever find them?"

"Who?" she tilted, curious.

"Your soulmate." He urged on with explanation, "Everyone is finding their spouse. Hell, even Marty and Theo have come eye-to-eye in their affections, _finally_, after all these years. You must have someone waiting."

Withdrawing into herself, comprehensive, she gazed upon the ink mass. How strange, even those amongst Heaven, they still looked up for answers.

"I already have, but they have long passed and was taken by another…" Gaining her courage to still her fidgeting hands, she admitted to one, other than herself, "You mother, Munto, had a great influence on me. Platonic or not, I did fancy her, even in our gap of fifteen years. It took many moons before I was able to accept her destiny with Andreious, but I had learned that my happiness could abound like no other through her happiness."

"Ryueri…" Munto whispered in awe.

"And I see her in you, every day," the revelation wobbled, as her chin, and blink away the collecting moister when she caressed him lovingly. "Bits and pieces, along with him, and sometime it makes me weep. Even now, it has been my greatest joy to accept you as my godson."

"You have a job well done in watching over me, Ryueri. Truly," his look brimmed with affection and he guided her hand to place a respective kiss there. "I am certain she and Father would be proud."

"Yes, thank you," she wiped the reminiscence away, her heart light. "As of you."

"You are welcome." Breathing in the nature's scent, his red lashes rose. "…Do you think Sora is up there, with them?"

In Yumemi's language, the Sky, which could be interchangeable between genders…

There was a deep exhale upon her full breast, as she, too, upturned with bittersweet wonders. "I have no doubt they are spoiling their grandchild rotten."

"Heh, yeah…"

The Prophetess strayed upon his profile. Over the year, his hair has been styled shorter, aside the small tail at his nape, and chiseled into that of a striking young man's.

"You will be a wonderful father, Munto. In a few years time—"

"Shh," his purse lingered as he closed his eyes, content in this moment, "Some things are best left unsaid."

Above to where they sat, a star shot across the blinking night.

_He was an inspiration at twenty-three._

* * *

Long crimson skirts billowing, Munto ran towards her at high speeds with a full-blown beam etched upon his handsome features.

"She said yes!" Skidding to a stop, he dragged both Prophets into a side-bear-hug. "Come here, you!"

Tossing his head back with a groan, the blond's crown butt into his wide shoulder in displeasure, until they were balanced firm onto the floor once more. Despite this, the king held them close.

"Just as I foresaw. You doubt my ability?" she hummed with mischief.

He gave a boisterous laugh. "But that ruins the fun, Ryueri!"

"Congratulations, my Lord, from the bottom of my heart," she smiled, tucked under his jaw, where his braid snuck between her cheek's curve, and leaned into his vibrant warmth.

"Thank _you_. I could not have done it without you." Came a genuine peck at her emerald-adorned brow and ruffled her apprentice's hair in their parting. "See you, Toche!"

Clicking his heel while he turned the corner, their singsong voices echoed throughout the pillared hall.

"Rui!"

There was just as much enthusiasm in the blue general's call, "My friend! How did it go?"

"Ahahah! _Yes!_"

"Hah-hah! All right!" The sound of hearty patting was heard. "Good for you._ Good_ for you!"

"You best catch up, now, before Ichiko does the deed for you!"

A scoff snapped in offence. "Hold your tongue, asshole!"

"Says _you_ and your jest about my prior lack of sex appeal—"

Their comical banter soon became muffled in their widening distance.

"He sure is acting weird," Toche scrunched his nose and the teen turned in their leveled height. "What did Munto-sama mean by yes? Did he propose?"

She had become quiet, shimmered in the afterglow of her godson's growth, and reminiscence upon the sixteen-year promise she made those moons ago.

"Ryueri-sama… Why are you crying?"

"Oh my," she chuckled and wiped the corner of her eye. "I am happy for him. He has finally obtained peace, just as she said."

"Who?"

"Toche, have I ever told you about our previous Queen, Seraphine-sama?"

"Only some." His azure gaze blinked in attention. "Wait,_ previous_ Queen? Is there another?"

She held her head high and smiled softly. "There soon will be…"

_At twenty-four, he was a man, no longer alone._

* * *

A/N: Oops, this came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed it, as I did in writing. The style is simpler than my usual efforts, but consider I cranked sixteen pages out within four days.  
Over the years, I have contemplated upon Ryueri's role throughout the series; it seemed so major, but she got so little screen-time. Not only that, but what her place was in Munto's life. Respectful Prophetess was pretty obvious, but in regards of how they address each other [Rui included], with no given honorific, she seemed intimate.  
A lover was a possibility, but she held an mature air about her, which had my doubts; while a mentor seemed more suitable, at least with the occurring scenes of Munto has in going for advice in the Drama CD, parody or not. Research within the old archived website reveals his mother as the previous Seeing witch, which could only point to being Ryueri's prior teacher, just as she is towards Toche.  
An older kin then came into possibility, since my sister and I hold a respectful sibling/motherly quality due to our nine-year age gap, while aunt was getting warmer on the horizon. Then with this chapter: wow, _godmother_ is spot on! Why haven't I see it before? Goodness!  
Anywho, down below explains some headcannons of mine. See you soon.

— Ari [6.7.15]

* * *

*1: Age eight: Heavenly Map: tmblr. co/ZE8fix1JSV5wB

*2: Age nine: I was hesitant to post this one, but it makes sense. Words are hurtful, and to children, even more so. Seraphine's advice definitely has double meaning.

*3: Age ten: This was something I've never considered previously, but I liked how it flowed.

*4: Age eleven: The tweaked soulmate quote originated from _Dawson's Creek_.

*5: Age twelve: It had to happen eventually!

*6: Age thirteen: The oath vows were based on the Queen of England's with some research and Marvel's _Thor_.  
Here, I blubber about my revelation in their blood ties: redwingedangel002. tumblr post/102675465989/blood-kin

*7: Age fourteen: I'm sure rain would be a rarity at such a height, so umbrellas wouldn't exist in their world.

*8: Age fifteen: This means of sexual protection, along with Munto's virgin jitters, is featured in detail within the third chapter of my fic, _One Heart_. [NSFW warning.]

*9: Age sixteen: Basing on the clips of what was shown in his flashbacks. I'm assuming the war was official by this time.

*10: Age seventeen: Oops, feelings.

*11: Age eighteen: Though episode seven is my personal hint of affections, they are probably still uncertain, or at least skirting around on what those feelings mean. He's at least interested, though [in checkin' dat booty.]

*12: Age nineteen: Because as much as I believe Munto would block the negative jeers cast upon them as a couple, he would be keen on Yumemi's feelings of the matter.

*13: Age twenty: Yeah, like I don't need a heart. Sorry for the angst, but just to really show Yumemi is a special one.

*15: Age twenty-one: Based on the original cover of Munto III: gaiaonline forum/anime-series-movies/munto-iii/t.36426875/  
I was extremely disappointed to hear it did not go into production, so I'll write about it. ;_;

AU hints of this event: fav. me/d6ruf1u. Yumemi creating clones was based off of the power Marty and Theo mistook with Ichiko and Suzume's visit.

*16: Age twenty-two: Yeah, this was another thing that somehow emerged. Ryueri having affections for her mentor was a bit based off of Irita's with Gas. I interpreted their relation as both a plausible Lolita romance and father/daughter, so it could be confusing on where that line in love is drawn.

*17: Age twenty-three: This sweetpea: redwingedangel002. tumblr post/120919687419/is-it-bad-that-i-ship-these-two-even-if-she-has

*18: Age twenty-four: Since in my own verse, their age gap is by four years, the official turning of adulthood in Japan is twenty, so I thought that'd be a good stopping point. The bae is so happy, and should be with all they've been through!

* * *

Prior comments from the June 7, 2015 upload:

**Leemix** \- Jun 10, 2015  
Right, it's about time I got to this review, but dammit Ari this perfection just needs the best one I can give it, and there are still barely any words to do it justice! Just . . . where do I begin with it?  
Just give it up for Mama-Bear Ryuley, everyone. Especially in the first segment, there's something about the fact that, despite not being of royal blood, she just casts ice to anyone who dares insult him. Yeah, we know that Munto still has those memories burned into his mind and they will forever effect him, but at least there was someone looking out for him all that time, one who could see into his nature the most. Quite fitting for a seer, wouldn't you say? (Also, I love the fact that Ryuley just had a thing for his mother. I'm assuming she's quite young, but not as young as him, per say. It just fits so well.)  
Also, I loved this line: ("God. For once, that is not what I meant," he sputtered, stomach held. The golden earrings too settled once his diaphragm stilled. "I think he has the strength to keep it in his pants. Maybe…") Just imagining Ryuley saying that in her dramatic tone just killed me. And yes, I ship them too, even if the girl appeared for literally six seconds. She had such a cute and cuddly design though! ;A;  
I love how this is still Munto's story, but told through the eyes of another. Makes me think of the Avatar series, when someone (I think it was Bryan or Mike) said Katara was the eyes of Aang's story that it was being told through. Each piece with Munto's age, even with glimpses of his most emotional, tragic, or humorous moments, help shape both of Ryuley and Munto's characters.  
Just . . . everything about this story man, how well it flows into the universe of your other pieces, how wonderfully well you explored Ryuley's character and her relationship with Munto and his Kingdom. It's just a beautiful piece that I will definitely read again.  
\- Bebe


	8. Dusk

A Munto Fanfiction: Dusk © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: He would never admit he enjoyed cuddling as much as she.

* * *

A/N: No surprise, I can't fulfill my promises for story updates. I've for a full-time job now, and it sucks even my drawing time. I'm most likely not going to make my doujinshi goal this Winter. View my profile for active links, like DeviantArt, Tumblr, and Twitter.

* * *

Songs: _3 Libras_ by: A Perfect Circle

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-shot: Dusk

She was caught in a dream, flickered between iridescent cotton, imagination, and ten-step childhood foundation.

Munto had found her there, resting upon the edge of his bed at dusk, while empathy swelled within in breast. Months prior from their exhausting union, she had been focusing hard on entrance exams and studies. The nip of fall had begun to take its course, shown by the change in uniform, blue cotton bellowed for cover at her tucked knees.

Crouching down to the girl's placement, star-struck, he gazed adroitly upon his human companion he addressed as absolute _darling_. A row of knuckles propped upon his jaw, the idle left swept a few bangs back into place, trailing down the peach-softness, and to her shoulder.

"Yumemi," he cooed, and her breathing remained even-tide. "My Little Dreamer, I have returned."

There, the blonde stirred, curled into the red sea she lain with a stretch, and groped for his hand, to pull him in the weak demands for contact.

A fleeting exhale sounded as canines peeked ever so slightly, and he obliged in the task to crawl over.

"Alright, alright," he chided when she whined.

Viewing the kousa pin holding fare locks, clumsy, she flopped over into his embrace and kissed his chin, missing target, and Munto tipped to catch her mouth lightly. A puckered greeting, and she was done, pressing her nose into the nook of his neck, and perhaps leaving another at his Adam's apple, to sigh in content.

Hooking a heel around her calves, Yumemi was consumed fully in his radiating warmth, while overtaken by her scent and neither gave objection.

"Munto?"

Lithe fingers stroked locks of gold and massaged the back of her scalp. "Hhn?"

"Mmm, 's not a dream," she mumbled to herself, and her hands found his shoulder blades.

"I am here to stay," he encouraged, and pecked her brow. "I will wake you in twenty."

"'Kay."

He would never admit he enjoyed cuddling as much as she.

* * *

A/N: I'm a bit down for some reason tonight, so I did this to make myself feel better. Only an hour's time.

—Ari [10.13.15]

* * *

Prior comments from the October 13, 2015 upload:

**Omeganixtra** \- Oct 14, 2015  
Dat fluff! Ah, I've missed reading your adorable oneshots!

**TKipani **\- Oct 15, 2015  
*heavy breathing * This right here. This is some good stuff. Oh my god, yes. Well, now I can truly start my day now that I've had my wonderful dose of Munto and Yumemi. My sweet children. This is so cute! Thank you Ari. This made my day a little brighter. I hope to talk to you soon! (When I'm not dying with midterms *sob*)

**zombiekins5948 **\- Oct 15, 2015  
Love it. It's so Kawaii for them to cuddle.

**Guess who D** \- Dec 9, 2015  
YES. 'TIS ME. I HAVE RETURNED ON ANONYMOUS.  
I'm pretty sure I should leave an in-depth review of this, but honestly Ari you write such cute fluff (not including the heart-wrenching angst. Thanks for that, by the way. :D) that I have to just ROLL WITH WHATEVER CRAP I NEED TO EXPRESS IN THE WRITTEN FORM OF COMMUNICATION.  
AND GOOD GOD, WAS THIS SWEET. From Munto's internal musings, to 'Memi sleepily wanting him to be just closer to her, it just makes the romance between these two so believably wonderful. Honestly, I want to just spy on them with binoculars if this is how sweet they are in private. Your writing style, as usual, is so WONDERFUL. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I could melt.  
Whelp. Great work as always!

**Infernal Blaze** \- Jun 13, 2018  
Cuddles are the best.


	9. Love Knot

A Munto Fanfiction: Love Knot © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: The fifteen-year-old was patient in his learning process, even if the task was redone on each end, and gave encouraging words.

* * *

A/N: Just a little something, while the inspiration struck.

* * *

Songs: _I Wasn't Prepared_ by: Eisley

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-Shot: Love Knot

Quietly, his boots tapered to a stop and he observed, softness capturing Munto's expression, as golden eyes trailed upon her reflection across the marbled room. She had not noted his presence until the door clicked closed. Flaxen locks stirred in her twirl, eager to capture their gaze, and a smile formed when she resumed her grooming ministrations.

From behind, he gently took the brush out from her grasp and trained the knots to obey, tugging with muttered apologies. Soon, her lashes fluttered closed from the hypnotic motion and relaxed to his touch. Experimenting with a passing thought, he leaned forward to the vanity and comb at hand; Munto pecked the girl's cheek.

"No sleeping, my Little Dreamer, we have a big day ahead."

Green arose with a light irritate pursing her lips. "I'm not sleeping."

He merely chuckled at the remark and parted the soft fibers on her scalp, cascading downward. Pushing the right half over her bare shoulder, deft fingers kept his instruments afloat with crimson magic, and cut the strands in three. Pausing, the king went through the reeling memories of his cherished person on how to answer the predicament.

"Take one of the sides and cross it over to the middle," she caught on. Once done as instructed, Yumemi continued, "That was the right side, yeah? Now take the left and do the same. A little tighter so it won't come loose."

It was simple to comply once the method was understood. Encasing the forming rope with the offered elastic, Munto did the same. Peering at his work within the mirror, a pout emerged, dissatisfied with the sloppy appearance, and he tried once more. The fifteen-year-old was patient in his learning process, even if the task was redone on each end, and gave encouraging words.

A third try and with moderate taste, he gave a pat on her shoulders, concluding his efforts. Delicately she brought the ropes affront, which spilled down her green silken lap.

Tipping her jaw back, a smile shown. "Good job."

Warmth arose his beating chest, which he huffed away a constant desire, and took the opportunity to kiss her exposed nape. He was earned a surprised squeal and fit of giggles.

The arm wrapped around her was tugged.

"Your turn!" and laughed once more when flabbergast struck. However reluctant, for a head full of braids did not seem appealing as imagined, he gave her his trust as they switched positions.

"Prepare yourself," he warned, "you will need to pull."

"Okay." She eagerly ran her fingers through his mane and he would not admit how much he enjoyed it. "How soft…"

Warmth crept up his neck and she _noticed_. Her own look of surprised was wiped clean and she buried with muffled laughter, which, much to his displeasure, had him redden tenfold.

"You're so cute."

He growled, self-aware of his own lack of usual grace. "Shut up."

And so she worked through the knots he battled himself that morning prior, determination weaving through her knit brow, until red glided like silk. He understood, now, why she had dozed off, for having another simply brush had lulled him so.

"There…" she woke him with a light scratch at the spot behind his jaw and ear and it caused him to shiver.

Eyes of bullion opened to reveal his _father_, of all images, and it had him startled momentarily. He watched in blinking wonder for such simple a notion of combing his hair back could reveal his kin's blood, as she crept to his height and nuzzled into his shoulder. Her hand rested on his beating heart and Munto gave into her offer.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Because Yumemi would look cute with pigtail braids, and there's nothing like a blushing Munto. =w=

— Ari [12.6.15]

* * *

Prior comments from the December 6, 2015 upload:

**TKipani** \- Dec 10, 2015  
You can't do this to me Ariii! You can't write about Munto's deft fingers or neck kisses because it makes me melt like the sappy romantic trash that I am. AHHH! Everything about is amazing. I'm trying to keep my cool at my school's cafeteria right now as I read this, and you're making me swoon. Omg. I love this.

**Poetic-Drug** \- Dec 9, 2015  
Well hippidy hi, my friend, I really can't be bothered to log in. SO LOW AND BEHOLD! AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW THAT'S NOT SO ANONYMOUS.  
Ari, this was beyond sweet. This was like a teddy-bear wrapped in puppies, and those puppies all had little Christmas jumpers on, and those puppies were all eating cotton candy around the teddy-bear, and the teddy-bear was GIVING THEM A MASSIVE HUG. With kittens in the mix as well. In other words, it was adorable. Plus, blushing Munto and cute 'Memi. What's not to love? Good chemistry between them, great writing... ah, don't ever stop.

**Infernal Blaze** \- Jun 10, 2018  
Cute.


	10. Splayed Upon a Heart of Glass

A Munto Fanfiction: Splayed Upon a Heart of Glass © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Inspired and set within 1wingedangelX's, _It Was You, _high school AU. A possible dabble collection; MxY.

* * *

A/N: My writing has gone down the drain. Prepare for basics—I feel like half my age in terms of descriptions.  
A small note, Japan transportation is like Britain's; the roads and driver's seat are opposite.  
**WARNING**: There is the brief mention of self-harm.

* * *

Songs: _Inside Out_ by: The Chainsmokers, _Drive_, _Is There Something_, and _Tokyo Narita_ by: Halsey

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of Mr., Mrs., Miss, etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-shot: Splayed Upon a Heart of Glass

The rain sliced the grey-cast sky in pelts as streetlights passed her green vision; flickering, blurring, meshing within streams of red and white. Comfortable, was their silence, lashes heavy, while she was lulled by the scent of his spiced cologne.

"Thank you again driving me home… again." Her breath came forward to chill-tipped hands. Fall crept in quick and quiet, and they were already back into their winter uniforms. Has it really been six months?

Munto noticed this chill, leaned to snap up the heat, and adjusted back into the cushioned rest.

"You stayed with Rui and I to do those papers for next week. Quit fretting."

She bit her lip in protest when they came to a stop. "…I could have walked. It's not far."

"In this? No chance. I would not have let you," the Student President clipped, his fingers drumming on the wheel.

Yumemi was not sure whether to be flattered or offended by the protective manner.

"My neighborhood is _safe_," she pushed.

"I know," he said, without skipping a beat, and golden flickered playfully at her direction. "However, my car is _safer_."

Eyes resisted to roll, but she could not help but to smile at her reflection.

Something about the green light caught Yumemi's attention. Down, to her right, his hand put the stick into second gear.

"Your ring is beautiful. I never noticed."

It was then he changed. Ridged, blank. He barely gave attention to the signet. "Father gave it to me after my mother passed."

"Oh." The space in her throat became tight, making it difficult to swallow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Umm… Ryueri-san told me—"

"Leukemia. I was young when it happened."

"I see." She tried to change the subject into a more positive light. "It suits you."

There was a pause, the windshield wipers skipping in a three-step rhythm.

"…You think I am beautiful?"

Okay, not as smooth as she had hoped.

"I…! Your hands, I mean! Wait—!" Yumemi's voice pitched, squeaking, and her ears _burned._ "I-I guess?! Is that weird to say?"

Startled by her scare, Munto's gape mouth bubbled into a chortle, which made her toes curl and hide in beet humiliation. The leather chafed at her cheek.

"Well, I think you are beautiful, too." Her breast bated. "Is that weird to say?"

With that tone, Munto was teasing her words and she knew it. Yet…

Wringing hands smoothed the crisscross plaids of her skirt, picking the hem, and she slumped forward, quiet.

"I'm pretty?"

"Pardon?"

Then, like nervous spiders, they came to play at her locks, tucking behind a pearl-adorned ear, and her inhale was shaken.

"Nothing."

She felt his stare, and the girl inwardly flinched when he said no more, even when passed the familiar red bridge. Thankfully, they were just two more blocks away.

_'__Say something.' _Her distorted doppelganger peered, jaw set in feign determination, and sighed back with burning eyes. There, a pointer drew from the mist remains.

Coward.

Her driveway came into view, the cheerful yellow muted against streams of water, while the porch guided a solace of protection.

"Alright, my Lady. Home sweet home."

"Ah, already."

Why was there disappointment?

"Heh, I miss you already." The redhead groped the back seat, his white undershirt tightened so _delightfully _at his shoulder blades to grab her school bag, which was tossed besides his blazer. "What, no good-bye kiss?"

Snatching the leather satchel, she scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Joke, Yumemi," he grinned with a two-fingered salute. "Until tomorrow then, Secretary."

She took a moment to marvel his face one last time before for their hours apart, nodded, and opened the door.

Now or never. Deep breath.

"Rui told me something… about a girl."

And for months it has been eating at her.

"What about her?"

"She's special to you. You changed because of her."

A pause. Swallow.

"Yes, that is true."

Great. Now her shoes were soaked.

"…I've got to go."

She hoisted herself forward, however, Munto grabbed her forearm, objecting the blonde's escape.

"That's it, then? Are you curious?"

"It's none of my business…"

This was pathetic._ She_ was pathetic, and sounded it, too.

"Certainly it is."

"And why is that?" The tone came out harsher than she wanted.

"Because you are that girl, idiot!" he rose to match her own. "Is it really not that _obvious?_"

Flaxen locks billowed to skewer his profile closely, and grit between clenched teeth, "What are you talking about?"

The furrow at his brow smoothened, pulled up high, while bullion went wide.

"Munto?" Her storm coiled into a quiet thunder.

"…You don't remember," he muttered under his tucked chin. "Dammit."

Still, her arm was held in his grasp, tightening ever so slightly in desperation, then let go to fold into himself. Yumemi's stomach sunk at his far off look. He was miles away, at a different time.

"My mother died when I was eight," he started, "Father dove into his work in a strange way of grievance, and I found my own way to cope. I was careless."

The redhead rolled up his left sleeve to reveal pale scars upon the tan expanse. She always wondered but never had the heart to ask, and with swelling compassion, her gaze went soft.

"Don't worry. Old wounds. I have not done it since," he reassured her silent thoughts. "Ryueri found me after a bad session and I got sent to the hospital. Of course, she and Father were furious, but it was out of love—so claimed by my aunt. I was put in for the night, bored as hell, and you were wandering the halls. Said something about waiting for your little brother."

Her daze blinked in realization. "That must have been when Chikara was born."

She was six, then.

"You told me to not to disappear." He gave a shrug and rubbed the back of his nape; the small tail there had loosened. "An odd choice of words, I don't know why. I have heard it before numerous times from my therapist, Shuza, but it was just the way you spoke to me. Freely. Equally. It was relieving."

Heavy, the corners of her lips lifted a degree.

"You took my hand and made me promise to reunite." His raised left turned into a fist. "I peeked in when you were with your dad, where the nurse called. After that, I never saw you again."

Munto's blanket of melancholy lifted and veered toward her.

"Until, bam!" There was an animate gesture, splayed both palms, "Ten years later, you walk into my life—at school, of all damn places. I found you on the First Year roster and was determined to set things right."

He nodded to himself and took her hand, delicate and warm, and overlaid his fingers on her own to hook their pinkies together. How small, were they in his.

"I kept my promise."

Reminiscence unveiled, a distant boy with hairstreaks of the night sky—a shooting star, she could never catch, was within her reach.

"Munto…"

"You are special, Yumemi. Do not forget that." He refused to have her gaze skipper away, even when she did in touch, transfixed and voice low. "Maybe a bit more than I took for granted."

The emotion of it all engulfed her in waves—palpitating from her precious memory and creaking, key-shut heart—flowing, brimming, until she sobbed in shame. Then the tears came, hot and pearled.

"Whoa, hey. Are you crying?" The flustered teen hovered, placing a palm at her shaking shoulder. "Sorry. I went overboard, huh?"

An attempt to compose herself failed miserably.

"No, I… I can't believe it."

She could hear him close, and he brushed her bangs back. "What?"

"I'm so stupid."

"Yume—"

"I was jealous," she blubbered her truth, heaving, "…of myself? When Rui mentioned someone special of yours, I-I just got so angry and… Hopeless. I avoided you be-be 'cause I didn't want you to see that _ugly_ side of myself."

Liquid. Vulnerable. She wanted to seep into the earth.

"Yumemi."

Run.

"I-I'm sorry. I've caused you too much trouble."

She needed to escape—There was the _door_.

"Do you like me?"

Ice.

"What—?"

Her neck snapped from her mournful solace, and tried to _understand_—

"Because I do." Munto pressed his forehead against hers, and she was frozen into silence. "You, your anger, and your hopelessness—I can handle it. You can trust me."

His amber eyes marveled at her emerald. They mapped the expanses of her puffy face, memorizing each dip and swell. They slid down her wet cheeks, along her chin, an extra second at her lips, and back again.

"Will you let me in, Yumemi?"

She saw the muscles at his jaw tightened when she leaned into him, ever so skittish as he straightened, and even away, in anticipation. The pad of her thumb skimmed the scar across his cheek, the mark still burned when Munto's middle school 'friends' cornered them at a walk home, weeks back.

He bled for her, she cried for him; and despite it all—he still stayed by her side, open armed. It was difficult to remember how it was before she had him out of her life.

There, she kissed him. Chaste and soft, and it was quick as it came. Oh, and how her cheeks warmed; even there, still, she could catch a glimpse of his own flare at the corner of her vision.

"You're special, too."

Munto gave a shaky chuckle. "Was that a yes?"

Their connection came again, more in attentiveness and experimentation; hot and the taste of his breath, clipping at soft flesh and clanked teeth, while she grabbed his red tie for more eager exposure. The gearshift bit into her rib, but no matter. It was only when her phone began to vibrate, did they part.

Hesitancy, did green and gold hold, and she grumbled when fishing into her bag. Beneath a few notepads and her pink pencil case, she found the orange device. Flipping it open, the bird charm chimed.

"Hello?"

"Yumemi?"

She tried to cope with her aftermath heat, making sure her voice did not sound too shaken.

"Oh, h-hi, 'Kaa-san."

"Hello. Will you be home soon, dear?"

Right, she told her twenty minutes.

"Yeah, I'm right out the driveway. Munto is dropping me off."

Taking a glance upward, the said boy gave a flirtatious wink.

"Alright. Tell him I say hello. We'll wait for you then. Dinner is ready."

"Thanks, be there in a bit." The hold in his shirt gripped a bit firmly. "Bye."

The device echoed her mother's positive hum, and clicked off.

"…Phew," Yumemi's cheeks puffed with hot air. "That was close."

"Moms," his voice rumbled against her ear, "They pick the_ perfect_ timing. She'll probably know by the instant you walk in the door."

"What, no way!"

"Tsk, you are an open book, Yumemi," he challenged and kissed away the stitch at her brow, and she made a noise in the back of her throat. "If not, Ryueri will, certainly. There is no need for her tarots, it is instinct."

"Maybe soon." She inhaled deeply, savoring the moment, and reluctantly resumed to her prior exit. Before so, she turned to him. "Does my hair look okay?"

"Adorable, as usual." He tugged at a ribbon-held tail. "Text me if you need help with your math again?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Closing the doorway and skipping across the pebbled path, Yumemi made sure to wave where he waited, and at the end of the night, giddy and curled in floral sheets, typed:

_Rain or shine, mornings aren't quite as sunny without you._

* * *

A/N: A bit different ending than originally planned, but cute. Happy summer.

—Ari [6.5.16]

* * *

Prior comments from the June 5, 2016 upload:

**TKipani **\- Jun 6, 2016  
Ahhhhhhh! I love thiisss. Omg I'm so happy! I love them so much. You're giving me such inspiration. Good fic Ari!

**CrazyBitterSweet **\- Jun 7, 2016  
That was adorably sweet for the ending. I love how you tied in her not quite remembering with the way the original show is with a twist. Very nicely done!

**Flamesofanangelwings **\- Sep 9, 2017  
So cute!


	11. Dream's End

A Munto Fanfiction: Dream's End © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, and Tragedy  
Summary: The skies cloaked in a veil of everlasting darkness; there was no hope now—in their future, in himself. Those eyes he so adored forever ceased to daydream.

* * *

A/N: Please read Bebe's _Hanging Butterflies_, and Fowlfan's _Broken Crystal_ for similar subject matter; or chapter eight of _From Dawn Until Dusk_ for a happier ending.

* * *

Songs: _Fear Of The Unknown And The Blazing Sun_ by: Colin Stetson; _Tempus Vernum_ by: Enya; _Jillian _by: Within Temptation; _The Autumn Effect_ by: 10 Years

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks_

* * *

One-Shot: Dream's End

Pain flashed white before his eyes, reflected from hers, unto the point where it took the last of his strength. The gold pillar, which connected both worlds together, snapped. He coiled, 'whoosh' echoed in his pointed ears, and hit the soil—expectant of divulged entrails under his clenched fist.

A breathing pulse, one, two—_gasp_—then creak upon shaken knees, gravel skidding beneath his boots, and pounce, wind soaring—to her side.

_Oh, God._

It was a difficult sight to bear: The crystal Gntarl set gouged her stomach and limbs to a mangled crucifixion, while the cracks seeped red-iron lighting. Munto was petrified in her wake, thinking her dead. Jerky in movement, he raised her head with utmost care.

"Yumemi, Yumemi, listen to me—_listen_ to me." Golden locks were brushed aside to view tightly knit lashes. Again, her spirit was fading, and he desperately gripped onto that lifeline. "You are going to be all right. Just keep focused on my voice."

He needed to think fast. If he used his magic to remove the impairment, she—

Weeping emerald parted.

"It _hur_-ts," the plea heaved from her dribbling mouth. "M-my legs. I c-n't fe-eel—."

Bullion flickered below and his gut sank. Her right tibia stuck at an odd angle, while her left knee shown shattered and bone white. She attempted to move useless limbs, to watch her pierced abdomen fill with a sorrow, and let each sob out generously, one by one.

"I know. I know, darling," He lead her gaze to his and pet for comfort, "We will get through this _together_. Both the Heavens and Earth will—!"

She was now deathly pale, and the sound emitted from her lungs was morbidly familiar: she was drowning in her own fluids. How long would she last without proper care? Two minutes? Five? Ten, most.

It frustrated him so, for with her organic makeup was useless against his Akuto magic. With all the power of Heaven and Outsider alike, he could not do a _damn_ thing to aid his one most precious.

"'m 'orr-hy, I…"

"You will _not _be apologizing, do you hear me?" It was easier to order. Firm. He could do that. "This is not your fault…!"

Her focus was elsewhere, behind toward her friends, and back at him with a strained smile and faith.

"I am not giving up on you." The king fumbled on words,_ knowing_ that look, and strived to overcome his driving panic. "We are not finished yet! Yumemi…!"

Silence.

He was not _finished…!_

Supporting her limp nape_,_ red sparks ran through fingertips; he attempted to kick-start the muscle, as a defibrillator do, unto the point where there was a crack in her ribs.

"No, no, not yet. What about those shirts you promised them to buy together? Bridging the truth with your family?" Hissing into her ear, she lurched lifelessly onto his shoulder; air gagged at her throat with no intake. "What about_ our_ future—? Come now, Yumemi. Come on."

Gradually, his efforts stopped; gaping at his chest, he could feel the slow tear of their bond. How accustom he had become for her echoed heartbeat. Void. He felt too exposed, like his skin had sloshed off.

She was gone.

And like too many times before, another was lost.

Munto looked up and sighed heavy in defeat. The skies cloaked in a veil of everlasting darkness; there was no hope now—in their future, in himself. Those eyes he so adored forever ceased to daydream. He had failed, and would be crushed upon that bitter defeat.

Gently, he waned her sights closed, wiping the remnant moister, and kissed her brow; perhaps whispered a confession there, and drifted down to numb footing.

A pillar from his home overhead collided in the distance. Their end had begun.

* * *

A/N: I've had this one-shot in my drafts for four years, but am never happy with the progress to my original ending. Perhaps I'll extend it, but perhaps I'll not. We'll see.  
Cover: fav . me/ daaoz1h

—Ari [7.24.18]

* * *

Prior comments from the July 24, 2018 upload:

**Taliatales** \- Jul 30, 2018  
It's so beautiful ... what a pleasure to see you again write ... I know you're busy with your work today, but your writings have missed me terribly! Munto is my favorite anime, and few writers write fiction on it. I look at all drawings on deviantart, and I love your drawings too ! But your writings have missed me even more, because you are one of the only ones, who writes one shot so touching ... I hope you will make many more others ! Anyway thank you for this new gem ... so sad but so moving...

**Autunno **\- Jul 30, 2018  
Sorry it took me so long to review but... I have no words. Seriously. It's sad and bitter and when you told me you put out another one-shot, you did not disappoint. Its somber in its detail of death and most of all heartbreaking. If you chose to extend it, I highly doubt you could do it wrong, but if not, that's okay because its perfect the way it is. It leaves questions open about whats going to happen next despite the fact we already do. I think its more the depressing details of how it all will end that has me questioning.  
For this entire scene, all I could think of was two sayings: "don't pity the dead, pity the living" and "save the living, the dead don't need it". Maybe some good inspiration for extending it or another glorious piece? I think you just motivated me for another piece.


End file.
